Look Up As You Walk
by Fak3isn0tR3al
Summary: So no one can see your tears, feelings or face; that you don't belong because you're hated -Sasuke. Or maybe hide that you're fading. You have friends, but are they there? You hide behind your mask -Naruto. You have one thing though...him NaruSasu r
1. Chapter 1: How it is

**Look Up As You Walk**

**RepentshadowsGirl changed her name to Fak3isn0tR3al, if you are a new person to this story... it should not matter to you.**

**Inspiration:**

**_Songs: _**

**_Ue o muite Arukou by Kyu Sakamoto (along with other songs)_**

_**a/n: **This is my first (and not LAST) Naruto fanfiction. But I know much about the show and everything. I was thinking about this song and was like "eh, why not..." It's called "Ue o muite arukou" by Kyu Sakamoto, the english translation is "I Look up as I walk" The melody may be happy, but the real lyrics are kinda sad. _

_Anyway this chapter was ten pages when I completed it. And at the moment it's teen, shounen-ai...not sure if it should be a yaoi. Also if you don't like this pairing than don't read it. There is a back button for a reason. _

_Okay I think I'm done babbling. If there is any OOC-ness than what the characters know (you'll see what i'm taking about) then let me know. Really no warnings...I don't think...language? I don't know. Also if they're grammer mistakes or errors, tell me. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I just know of it. _

**Chapter 1:** How it is...

Sasuke had no idea why he agreed. Why he agreed to go out with the person who he thought hated him. Okay, so this person didn't hate him, but he did think of Sasuke as a bastard, no less. Of course everyone did, and therefore never talked to Sasuke. Like he needed friends anyway, they were a hassle, just like his stupid fangirls that never took a hint that maybe he didn't like girls.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching the blank screen on the television set. Apparently this person knew where he lived and didn't mind picking him up. Apparently this person didn't mind all that much getting seen by his group of friends who despised Sasuke so much he wondered how this person could take so much interest in him.

"Sasuke," Sasuke turned around to see a blue skinned man at the dining table. Why his skin was blue? It was a mystery. He was a friend on Itachi's that stayed with them, his name, Kisame.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Kisame started to open his mouth to speak, but then waved his hand away to go upstairs, probably checking on Itachi. Sasuke scowled. The door bell rang and that's when he shot up and opened the door. He was met with the back of this person's head. "You're blocking the doorway." The person turned around and Sasuke was seen blue eyes just like the ocean, wild blonde hair, and the marks on his cheeks. The sun shining on his tan skin making him stand out, Sasuke thought nothing of this.

"Sasuke!" This person was Naruto Uzumaki and his boyfriend for two months. The thing about it was this was the first time they actually went out without Naruto getting distracted by his (annoying) friends. Naruto was wearing and orange hooded vest with matching baggy pants that had blue patches at the knees. On the vest there was a white color and he an arm band on his elbow and a black, white, blue, and orange glove that went up his muscular arm. Sasuke, on the other hand, wore, black caprice, that have a fan on the side, navy blue boots, and a short sleeved sweat jacket that was hooded and checked black, red, white and blue.

"Hn." Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned hugely. But deep in his mind he was wondering why he asked Sasuke out and why the bastard said yes in the first place. Naruto remembered it was sometime in Mr. Hayate's class or he liked to be called Kakashi. He and Sasuke got into a fight…well Naruto threw the first punch so it was only right for Sasuke to hit him back, right? And by the end, when they were in detention, Naruto just asked him if he wanted to be his boyfriend and Sasuke was like "OH MY FUCKING GOD! HELL YES!"

Okay, okay, so it wasn't like that. The thing was, Naruto kinda liked Sasuke and Sasuke kinda liked Naruto, "kinda" being the keyword. So once they were in detention alone, Naruto decided to ask. "Wanna be my boyfriend?" and Sasuke's response was "Hn." And Naruto took that as a yes.

Sasuke knew more things about Naruto then his friends did and vice versa. How? They used to be friends when they were younger than slowly drifted apart…like most childhood friends do...

"Are you going to move anytime soon?"

"Huh?"

"You're blocking the doorway, idiot."

"Bastard, is this how you talk to your boyfriend?!"

"When he's an idiot, yes." Sasuke shut the door as he walked around him and looked up at the sky. Naruto frowned, but took a deep breath to calm down. _Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts… _Naruto decided to change the subject.

"Aren't you going to tell your brother?"

"He knows." Sasuke told him, a little irritable.

_Sasuke opened up his brother's door and looked to see Kisame sitting in a chair looking at Itachi's pills that Itachi had to take. _

"_I'm going out, Itachi." Sasuke said in a dead serious tone. Itachi looked were he heard his younger brother's voice. _

"_Out?"_

"_Yes."_

"_With?"_

"_A person." And Sasuke shut the door to his brother's rooms and head downstairs. _

Naruto chuckled nervously and glared at the raven.

"I'm glad I'm described as person, using a person's name is so yesterday." Naruto said jokingly, but Sasuke didn't laugh. He just sort of smirked or was he smiling. Whatever it was it wasn't like Naruto could see him. "So ready to go?" Sasuke faced and gave him a dumb expression. Naruto sweatdropped and nodded his head vigorously. "Right, right." He hooked his arms around Sasuke's. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh come on it's not like I'm holding your hand."

"Remove."

"Oh come on, Sasuke."

"Remove." Sasuke said harshly and in a warning tone. Naruto frowned again and Sasuke took the lead. After about five minutes of silence Naruto smirked, caught up to Sasuke, and reached for his hand. Sasuke tensed and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I have many." Naruto quickly replied, grinning. Sasuke scowled, Naruto's hand was very warm. "We're going to spend the WHOLE day together."

"We are?"

"Yep, I got in all planned out, first were gonna go to the park, then the mall…and then get something to eat and maybe a movie."

"Heh, I'm surprised you thought of this all by yourself."

"I know it was –HEY!" Naruto squeezed his pale hand and Sasuke squeezed back with more force.

"Aren't you worried about _them_?" Sasuke's eyes were still looking up at the sky as they walked. He was surprised (not like he'd show it) that Naruto was showing him this much affection in public with his friends around. Sasuke disliked his friends, for a while he thought he disliked Naruto; well we did say he _kinda _liked Naruto. Sasuke hated Gaara, he hated Neji, he hated Ino and Sakura (as much as they loved him), he hated Shikamaru, Kankurou, Kiba, everyone. He didn't even have to have a reason, it was just a big dislike!

"Them? Oh you mean like Kiba and the others…nah; they're not going to be there…something about studying for a test." Naruto replied. They reached the park and looked at the scenery. Very peaceful and green, Naruto noticed the swings and smiled. Those were the swings he used to swing on when he was younger, when he was alone. This was also where he first met Sasuke…at this exact park.

"Come on Sasuke." Naruto pulled on his hand and dragged him to the swings. There was something about them that he liked; maybe it was because he felt as if he was flying. Who didn't like to fly?

The two of them looked at the old swing set. There was a new park down the street. This park was officially abandoned; no one came there anymore, but Naruto enjoyed coming because he always felt the need to get away. And during his visits he'd notice a dark quiet raven sitting and staring at the glistening water in the lake. Another thing that Naruto's buddies didn't know about.

"Hey Sasuke, remember when we were eight and we made sand castles in the dirt, that was fun, but then they'd be called dirt castles, huh? Oh or how about…"

Sasuke nodded his head to everything Naruto was saying. He didn't understand how Naruto could have so much energy and he sort of envied Naruto for it. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and sat on the swing. Sasuke flinched at the loss of warmth, but didn't show much emotion, even though he knew it was just him and Naruto. Although, Naruto was starting to read him like a book already.

Naruto took hold of the other chain to the other swing and grinned widely at the Uchiha, who was standing off to the side. When they finally made eye contact, Naruto's grin spread even wider.

"Wanna sit here, right next to papa?" Sasuke blinked a few times to let that register in his brain. He sighed deeply afterwards and sat down on the wooden seat.

"You such a dead last." Sasuke commented.

"But you love it bastard."

"I love nothing."

"Psh, you love me."

"You can't prove that." Sasuke said knowingly and Naruto smiled, at least they weren't bashing each other's brains out. In their head, they kind of were waiting for it. Go figure.

"Let's go." Naruto said rather quickly and Sasuke corked an eyebrow.

"We just got here."

"Yeah... but I wanna take your skinny ass to the mall NOW!"

"Skinny?" Sasuke stood over Naruto and Naruto stood up too.

"Calm down, you weigh less then me, it was an instinct."

"Instinct, that doesn't make any fucking sense, what are you stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, BASTARD and it does too! God, can we not argue for once!"

"I'm surprised we haven't."

"Shut the hell up, you're starting to tick me off!" Naruto said picking at his ears.

"I don't have too."

"I-I-Whatever." Naruto said and kicked his shoes in the dirt. He looked at Sasuke's dark coal eyes; they were staring at the sky again. "Sasuke…"

"Forget it, let's just go." Sasuke said leaving. They walked in silence to the bus stop. It was about two blocks away from the park.

Sasuke didn't need any crap; he had enough problems at home and with his own self. Naruto was again a few feet behind Sasuke, he wasn't sure if he should catch up to him, but Sasuke was his date and his date was pissed off. He grinned as he ran as fast as he could to catch up to the raven. Sasuke slowed down as a gust of wind went past him and corked an eyebrow at the now blonde idiot standing behind him.

"What the hell, Naruto?"

Naruto's response was two arms around his waist. Sasuke would not admit this was peaceful, because it wasn't! (Riiiight)

"Not funny Naruto." Naruto frowned.

"I'm not laughing." He replied looked directly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke squirmed a little before trying to relax. This was kinda weird for him, and he was slowly getting more pissed off because Naruto had more experience in _this _department.

"We're going to miss the bus idiot, and I'm not waiting around for it." Sasuke said.

"I'm not holding us up."

"You're freakishly large arms are around my waist, rather…" He paused trying to break free, but Naruto had a firm grip. "…tightly! That's not holding US UP!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto took time to think about this before shaking his head "no" as the answer. Sasuke frowned and his eye twitched.

"My **freakishly** large arms aren't the problem." Snapped Naruto, subconsciously fuming, he wasn't sure what to do with his bastard-like boyfriend. And he thought Neji and Sai were all-time bastards. Psh, yeah right, Sasuke was a so much bigger one. "They are the solution."

Sasuke deadpanned, and slowly looked back at Naruto and his stupid grin.

"You're kidding."

"Arms." Naruto pointed out and Sasuke huffed in annoyance. They stood like that for about another ten minutes. Sasuke hadn't said a word. For the first five minutes he had been mentally cursing and trying to pry Naruto's arms of his waist, but soon realized it was a waste of time. So for the following five minutes he relaxed and leaned back against Naruto, who had been grinning. "Are we better?" Sasuke was about to yell at him, but decided not to. He took a deep breath and nodded. Naruto smiled. "Good, now we can go." He let go of Sasuke's waist and reached for his hand. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at the hand grab his own, but said nothing. He didn't want those arms wrapped again around his waist.

They barely made it to the stop, although it seemed by the time they got there, the bus was already arriving. They got on the bus and sat in silence. So much silence on this date, but Naruto was afraid he'd say something to piss the Uchiha off…of course he had his plans. Naruto smirked at that thought, a sneaky one that made Sasuke angry. Sasuke hated it when people think they could out-smirk him. Smirking meant they knew something or planning something or just to be a bastard. Sasuke was the third option.

This silence was normal for Sasuke but abnormal for Naruto. Sasuke wanted Naruto to talk, as much as that freaked him out. But if Sasuke was distracted on the talking he would be able to block the morons glaring at his and Naruto's joined hands. He'd be damned if he was starting the conversation.

Apparently he was damned.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"Don't want to piss the raven."

"You do it any other time when we're alone….or in public at school." Sasuke said the last part in disgust and Naruto noticed.

"Today is special."

"Why?"

"It just is, get off my case."

"Why is it a case?"

"Why are being more annoying than me?

"I'm being a little out of character today, opposite day?"

"If you just said it was opposite day, then it wouldn't be opposite day!"

"So it is _not_ opposite day, which makes sense that it is…_not_." Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Stop mocking me."

"Okay I will_ stop_ mocking you. It is _not_ fun to piss you off."

"I should kill you."

"I'm _not_ flattered." Naruto looked at Sasuke. He stared back at those bright blue eyes before smirking himself. Naruto huffed and feigned being annoyed so he could whisper lowly enough for Sasuke to hear.

"I hate you." Sasuke was caught of guard and looked at Naruto. Naruto was smiling and laughed at Sasuke's dumbstruck expression. For you see if it was Opposite Day as far as those two claim, Naruto saying "I hate you" would mean that he just said "I love you" and thus threw poor Sasuke off.

"Hn." Sasuke replied because he didn't know what to say, then he smirked. "I kinda hate you too." And that made Naruto laugh even more.

Xxx

They arrived at the mall, a little happier than they were at the park. Sasuke decided as of now to give this date a chance and actually relax a little more than what he was doing.

Naruto looked at the giant building before dashing off and dragging his pale boyfriend. Sasuke did not like to be dragged, he did like to be surprised so when they reached there destination, which was the arcade, he smacked Naruto in the forehead and glared at the tan boy with one of his all time famous bastardly death glares.

Of course Naruto did not pay attention because he was saying "Ow" more than twenty times.

"Stop being a baby, it didn't hurt."

"Oh yeah, then how about I smack you in the forehead, bastard."

A little kid and his mother came out and the kid smiled. He just learned a new word. And thus screaming it, his mother glared at Naruto whom was giving a very apologetic look.

"Way to go, idiot." Sasuke said snickering. Naruto opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, and the opened again. And then he frowned and stormed off into the place with a lot of noise. Sasuke smirked, but then frowned looking at the disgusting playroom filled with games that he probably didn't enjoy. He slowly walked inside and noticed the mop of blonde hair. He slowly walked towards him, no way in hell was he running. Naruto turned around with a fox grin planted on his face. Sasuke looked at the machine that Naruto was currently on…specifically named "Dance Dance Revolution" or "DDR". "Oh God." Sasuke mumbled.

"What's wrong babe? Afraid you're going to lose?"

"What the hell you just say?!"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." Naruto said leaning on the railing on the machine. Sasuke glared again, but it seemed Naruto was already used to it. "You know you're glaring turns me on." The glaring ceased and Sasuke could see some people looking at them with questioning eyes.

"Changing the mood?" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. His reply was a shrug and another fox grin. Sasuke scowled and walked over to Naruto, standing on the metal platform. They stood there staring at each other in silence, well Naruto was staring at Sasuke and Sasuke did look at Naruto, but there is only so much staring at Naruto that one Uchiha could take. Plus, the fox grinning idiot was standing still and not even looking at the game machine. It was irritating Sasuke because they were just wasting time. Of course that was the plan, Naruto's plan, he realized relax Sasuke was good, but pissed off, angry Sasuke was better. That would only mean more calming down on his part and that would mean more touching of Sasuke (oh…yeah?).

The clocks in Sasuke's head were ticking very slowly and his temper was about to explode. A frown tugging on Sasuke's lips.

"Are you two playing this?!" a voice to the side of them said, tugging on the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke turned around and slapped the hand. The voice of this brunette yelped and pouted at Sasuke before turning around. Naruto laughed.

"Hurting civilians! That's rich!" Naruto said reaching for the railing for support. "I didn't know you snap at random people!"

"I'm gonna snap on you!" Sasuke retorted and was about to punch Naruto in the stomach when a tan hand caught his fist. Naruto slightly smirked.

"Let's play DDR, Sas! I'm gonna school you!" Naruto said smiling and Sasuke's eye twitched. He huffed and turned to face the screen, mumbling a "you're paying." Naruto grinned more.

"Have you ever played this, Sasuke?"

"A few." Kisame brought it over a couple of days to show Itachi his skills, which he didn't have. At the moment it was Guitar Hero that Kisame claimed he had the skills for. Blaming it on his legs not being fast enough for the steps. Itachi couldn't really see Kisame's mistakes but he could hear it and Sasuke's mocking laugh was all he needed.

"Really?" Naruto said putting the quarters in the slots. "You any good?" Sasuke looked at his boyfriend who was wriggling his eyebrows.

"Is this a challenge?"

"Could be…" Naruto trailed and smirked and Sasuke turned back to the screen. Naruto was pressing buttons and it took them to a screen of songs. "How good?"

"I don't know. What's your level?"

"Eh, Basic."

"Hn, Difficult."

"Did I say Basic, I mean Expert **(a/n: or heavy)."** Naruto changed and Sasuke looked at the screen and narrowed his eyes. "You're face is going to get stuck like that." Naruto snickered and Sasuke frowned even more, silently mocking him.

"Oh I'm sorry. My eye sight must have been bad. I'm a Challenge player." Naruto gawked and then sighed.

"What does eye sight have to do with knowledge of what level you play?!" he yelled.

"To me, everything."

"I should punch you in the face."

"Like you could touch this." Naruto smirked and walked over to Sasuke's platform; Sasuke raised an eyebrow and felt his body press against Naruto's.

"I can touch anything else." He said seductively, than he pressed on the down arrow to highlight heavy. "Let's play this on extreme." And Naruto went back over to his platform to fix his level. Sasuke's eyes widened for a few seconds losing composure. He shook his head and blushed. He knew Naruto could see his blush because he was smirking.

They only played one game and in that one game, Naruto had won. How, Sasuke did not like to get sweaty, and those songs took away to much sweat. He just missed arrows to miss arrows, honestly. And one song had way too much jumping, freaking 'True Love' by Jun. He was going to kill this "Jun" person for making incredibly fast songs. Of course he did enjoy the song "E-motion (1)" that was the song he actually he did well, for an Expert level. He avoided Naruto's victorious look.

"I beat the Uchiha-bastard!"

"I don't like sweat and you look like a dirty animal, back away."

"I am an animal…I'm an ape!" And Naruto made some very sexy ape noise sounds that made Sasuke walk the other direction, blushing. Naruto caught his disappearing act and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. The mall was busy with people and really no one paid much mind to the teens.

"Get those sweaty things off of me."

"Ooooh, my arms are things now." Naruto snaked his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him over to the photo booth next to him. "Let's take pictures on our glorious date." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Heh. Very." Sasuke replied in the same tone as Naruto. He was referring to the date. Sasuke obliged to being lightly shoved into the photo booth and Naruto squeezed in next to him.

"Okay! We have to look goofy."

"Me, have a face like you, I don't think so." Sasuke said laughing and Naruto gaped.

"My face isn't goofy!"

"Whatever gets you past the day."

"God Uchiha, so mean."

"Uzumaki it's who I am." Naruto shivered, it was something about Sasuke saying his last name that gave him the chills. Naruto then snickered and smiled.

"Uzumaki it's who I am." Naruto mocked and Sasuke pushed, no shoved him. Naruto laughing because he did a perfect imitation of Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I look forward to it." Naruto said putting the money in and trying his best to get Sasuke to smile or look dumb in some pictures. Only the last picture is where they looked like a normal couple or semi-normal. Naruto had his tongue sticking out and grinning happily with a peace sign, while Sasuke was smirking and rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. He was slowly starting to enjoy his date.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you a friendship pic with INO?!"

And his date started to crash, Naruto froze at the sound of his friend's, Kiba, voice.

"Studying my ass." Sasuke grumbled and glared. "The pictures come from the outside." He told the blonde.

"I'm no dummy, Sasuke, I KNOW THAT!"

"Doesn't hurt to check." Sasuke corrected. Naruto didn't pay much mind to that remark. He was slowly starting to panic.

"Okay…Sas, I'm gonna go see if they're close, alright." Sasuke remained unfazed by that name and remained silent not sure what he should say or feel like at the moment. Naruto frowned and opened the curtain, poking his head out.

"Naruto?!"

Shit.

"Hey Kiba!"

"What are you doing in there…by yourself? I thought you said you had tutoring with Iruka." Iruka allowed his students also to call him by his first name.

Inside the photo booth, Sasuke groaned in annoyance and seen that Kiba and Naruto were farther away from the booth. He looked to see that pictures come out the side and reached for them, then put them back on the seat and exited the photo both as quietly as he could.

He walked a little faster than normal, and frowned. Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed Kisame's number. By the third ring he heard the sharkman's voice.

"Sasuke…aren't you…out?" Kisame didn't know the person's name and Itachi told him not to question his brother about it.

Sasuke sighed deeply. He was starting to get a throbbing pain behind his eyes.

"Can you pick me up now?"

"But…"

"It ended early." Sasuke said rather quickly and harshly. There was silence.

"Alright, I'm turning around now, I gotta head to the hospital, you're brother had another…incident…after you left…I'm going to check on him. You could get your insulin shots while you're there." Sasuke nodded and bit the bottom of his lip (2).

"Yeah whatever."

Kisame paused and put the phone away from him to sigh, Sasuke heard it and continued. "I'll be waiting outside of Ruby Tuesdays, Kisame."

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame grumbled and they both hung up. Sasuke turned off his phone because he knew the idiot would be calling him, and he really didn't need to hear Naruto's voice anymore.

Xxx

"Iruka let you out early and…" Kiba asked, but not in a question, so to speak.

"I um, got bored." Naruto was looking back at the photo booth thinking Sasuke was still in there.

"Why didn't you call us?!"

"Stop getting on my case." Naruto said angrily.

"What?!"

"Nothing…I guess needed some time to think."

"Oh, well, Gaara and Sai are meeting us at the movies…and since you're here, why don't we all go."

"Uh…"

"Are you hiding something?" Kiba questioned and Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned his attention to the pink, bubble-gum haired girl.

"Oh hey Sakura."

"I thought you were…"

"Got let out early, decided to come here…to think." Naruto drifted.

"OH! Well let's go and no Kiba, Ino and I are not getting a fucking friendship picture." Kiba shrugged and elbowed Naruto, who started to chuckle, a litte too fake, which got Kiba suspicious.

"Lemme just get my things." He went over to the booth and opened it. "Hey Sasuke I…" he paused when he realized that no one was in there and that the pictures they took were on the bench. He picked it up and frowned before folding it and putting it in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

**The person you are trying to reach is unavali-**

Naruto shut his phone.

End Chapter One.

_(1). This is like one of my favorite songs to play on DDR Supernova 2, that and "A Thing Called Love". I'm always playing it on x2 speed on Expert though..._

_(2.) I was actually biting my lip when typing_

I have no idea where that "Opposite Day" crap came from...at that part I was just talking out of randomness...I mean they're on a bus...

Tell me what you think! You can criticize and such. I'm cool with it. It just means I'll have to do better in chapter two. Again I will explain things. I don't even know if you are confused XD.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Always there

**Look Up As You Walk**

**(A/N:** OMG! I updated! I was going to update after I came back. but I was like eh...why don't I post one up before I leave and here it is! Amazing huh.

One thing I want to say! Review people! I'm glad I'm added on people's story alerts...but to really make me continue I need some reviews. If people don't review then I don't know who is really reading my story, ya know and then I'll be like "well it's pointless..." So please, please review!

Also thanks to nanachan for reviewing and the two other people who didn't have accounts but reviewed. I amz happy! :)

EOOOW it's long again! Longer than the first chapter! Not real excited about the beginning of the story, but i like the end XD.

Warnings: The "F" word (haha) is used a lot. Talkative Sasuke at one point XD. Orochimaru O.o XD Eh I really don't see him as a warning...maybe...

Disclaimer: Who needs one? I mean I do not own characters just this story

If there are any mistakes, tell me...I read it like many times...

ANYWAY READ ON!

**Chapter 2:** Always there...

"So Naruto, what were you doing in that photo booth by yourself?" asked Ino. She was currently taking out her pony tail and putting it into a bun. Her blue eyes looking at Naruto with curiosity as she was leaning back on the glass wall to the music and movie store, _F.Y.E._

"I was thinking." Naruto replied, quickly. Was there was something wrong with thinking? Although he knew he wasn't thinking…except maybe about Sasuke.

"In that thing?!" Ino screamed and Naruto plucked at the inside of his ear. He really needed earplugs when he was around Ino sometimes. Sakura remained silent just watching Naruto, studying him. Usually he'd be all up on her any other time, yet he didn't even try to ask her out once. It was getting rather irritating…of course she didn't like Naruto like that, right? She shook her head of such thoughts and decided to bring her attention to the two Hyuugas, Hinata and Neji, and a slouching boy, Shikamaru, who were just arriving.

"I don't see Chouji." Ino pouted.

"Guess he couldn't make it." responded Kiba.

When the three got close enough, everyone could see a bruise on Hinata's arm.

"HINATA! What happened?!" shouted Kiba.

"That Uchiha, that's what." Neji said, gritting his teeth.

"SASUKE WAS HERE!" Sakura and Ino both shouted. They then both looked at each other with a sort of "he's mine" look.

"Ah, don't yell so loud." Shikamaru pointed out. Then he stretched back and yawned.

"What did Sasuke do, Hinata?" asked Naruto politely. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, unsure of how to word her sentence, especially when she was around someone she really liked. She turned to Neji who was giving her some kind of "you better tell then the truth" glare, and the glare also added an "or else."

"I-I-I-he-um…I-I-ran into him that's all…" Hinata said truthfully. She wasn't sure what Neji seen, but she knew that Neji didn't like Sasuke at all, and she was pretty sure Kiba wasn't going to like him anymore now. She already knew that Neji was going; well it was mostly Kiba's idea, to 'jump" Sasuke.

"He shoved you into the wall!" screamed Neji, now he was pissed. Kiba's eyebrows curved in angrily.

"That bastard, I'm gonna kill him! Always thinking that he is better than everyone with his bastard-like attitude, he's such an s…"

"Isn't that what Neji thinks?" Naruto mumbled. Kiba paused mid-sentence and looked at his whiskered friend.

"What, Naruto?"

"Isn't that what Neji thinks, that he's better than everyone else?!" Neji walked over to him, he cowered over the blonde, pale eyes glaring.

"Uzumaki, you better watch what you say."

"I know you better back up off me, Neji." Naruto looked Neji straight in the eye, with the same intensity.

"Guys, chill, will ya?" Kiba said, pushing them back a little. "We're friends here, aren't we?" Kiba then turned to Naruto. "What's wrong with you Naruto, you were one of the first people to hate Sasuke…" Shikamaru looked at the three them and then the girls, Hinata was fingering over her bruise, Sakura was looking suspiciously at Naruto, and Ino had a frightened look on her face.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed right after and looked over at Neji. "Neji you know you think that at times because you're an upperclassmen, upperclassmen always look down on lowerclassmen." Shikamaru spoke. As if today was already boring enough. Neji huffed and turned on his heel.

"Whatever, Nara. I know what I seen and that damn Uchiha hurt my cousin if Uzumaki wants to defend him, than by all means, he can. He just needs to remember that Sasuke is not his friend, he is the enemy." Neji walked back over to his cousin. "You know what he did, so don't you fucking lie." Hinata had her head down and Naruto was about to speak again, but bit his tongue. "I'm going to meet Gaara and Sai."

And with that he left. Sasuke was a bigger bastard than Neji? How did Naruto come to that.

"Naruto, what was that about?" asked Sakura. Ino looked at Sakura and Naruto.

"I don't know. I've had enough bastards for today." Naruto said angrily. "Hinata did Sasuke shove you?"

"I-I-I don't think purposely…he-he was kinda of in a daze." Stuttered Hinata, looking anywhere but Naruto. "I-I did run into him…I guess it was a re-reflex."

"Reflex to shove someone against the wall?!" Ino shouted.

"Neji got on his case about it, but Sasuke just pretended not to care, and said 'she shouldn't have gotten into my way'" Shikamaru added.

"Fucking idiot!" Said Naruto. Kiba half smiled.

"Yeah, we'll one day he'll get what's coming to him." Kiba's smile turned into a smirk. Naruto didn't like that smirk, but he played a long and smiled back. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, and thought how odd it was for Naruto to just defend Sasuke and now, he didn't. The blonde was contradicting himself. He looked over at Ino who seemed to have the same feeling he did, while Sakura was now having the confused, scared look then it went into an almost pissed off look.

"I don't like the way you said that, Kiba, what are you planning?!" Sakura screamed and Kiba shrugged and walked off. How dare someone talk sneakily about her Sasuke (or lack of).

"I'm gonna go cool down Neji for ya Naruto, I think he might be still angry at you." Kiba called from behind him and ran off. Naruto didn't really care, but nodded. Naruto wanted this horrid mood to change.

"Hey! Does anyone wanna buy me a CD?! Shika?" Naruto grinned.

"Don't you have money?" The lazy teen snapped. Naruto pouted, which made Shikamaru sigh. "…fine, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino…we'll meet you at the movie theater." The girls nodded and walked off. Shikamaru now thought it was the perfect time to ask Naruto some questions. As they entered the music store, he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"Ow much, Shikamaru…" Naruto said and looked at the teen. He was shocked to see Shikamaru with such a serious face.

"You don't need a CD…" he started out. "Why don't you call the Uchiha?"

"Excuse me, why would I call that bastard?! He hurt…"

"Don't you fucking contradict yourself!"

"I'm not! The only reason I got mad was because Neji also thinks of himself that way, and that's no real reason to be mad at Sasuke."

"We hate Sasuke for different reasons! He's done something to each of us differently, whether it's being a bastard to hurting one of our own to thinking he's the best." Shikamaru shouted. This was wasting so much of his time. He really just wanted to sleep. "Besides I'm pretty sure one of us actually likes that ice princess."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said in a way, which was almost jokingly.

"I think you do." And Shikamaru slightly smiled and walked off. "Come on, and find a damn CD." Naruto stood there shocked, and then grinned. Shikamaru wasn't a genius for nothing. Naruto walked off after him than stopped. In one point of his life, he was hated, more like feared, by these people he called friends…he wasn't sure if he knew why anymore.

"That thing is dangerous! I don't want you messing with it!" Naruto turned around to see a little boy getting scolded by his father for touching something he should have touched. Naruto's childhood was slowly starting to come back and he didn't want it to.

"_Naruto, you have a multiple-personality disorder, you know that. When you get angry enough you start to change and do things that…."_ _Iruka paused. He didn't like where this was going. "I can help you…"_

Naruto remembered he told that he had a split personality during the first day of elementary, thinking it was the best thing in the world. So young, so naïve.

"_That _thing_ is dangerous. I don't want you kids to ever play with such a boy."_

"_He kills people with his teeth, don't you see his whiskers."_

"_The whiskers of a demon." _He could hear the voices of neighbors ringing in his head. They were rumors, weren't they?

"_I heard his parents got rid of him because he was a demon child."_

"_A killer." _So many rumors that he heard countless times.

"_His mother died giving birth to him."_

"_I heard once he gets angry, he goes on a killing spree." _Comments that made everyone scared of him.

"_Why don't you get angry, you FREAK!" _They threw stones. They vandalized the orphanage, his desk.

"When I get angry…I…"

"Naruto!"

"I'm looking for one, Shikamaru!" Naruto replied quickly. He wasn't really looking for the compact disc Shikamaru was willing to buy for him. He was still standing in that same spot. He didn't want to think about his past anymore. He was over it. He took the treatment, he got help, he was fine, how come he had the feeling he wasn't. He frowned, then smiled when Shikamaru came over to him

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honestly." He grinned this time; the fakeness of the grin oozing out upward curves of his mouth. (Ooo weird metaphor...wait, is it one? oh sorry) He wasn't fine though; his head was starting to throb.

Kyuubi never came out since that day…

He didn't like thinking about that.

Xxx

"Did you just push that girl?!" yelled Kisame. It was a weird question to ask since he asked it halfway during their trip to the hospital.

"She was in my way."

"Sasuke, are you…"

"Do I have to see him?" Kisame took a deep breath, why wasn't he already used to Sasuke asking around things that he didn't want to answer.

"No."

"Good."

"He'd want you too." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I hate him…him and my uncle." Sasuke mumbled and looked off into a distance.

"Itachi only did it to protect you Sasuke (he's heard that so many times before) from your uncle, and look where he is, in jail for the rest of his life and Itachi did pay for such a crime." _Yeah, two fucking years in Juvenile Hall, _Sasuke thought.

"Hn."

Kisame sighed, but more deeply this time. How did Itachi ever think that Sasuke would forgive him for killing his family by just saying that he protected him from their uncle Madara? The police thought that Madara manipulated Itachi into helping him kill off the family, since he was still young. Sasuke thought differently.

Five more minutes and they'd be at Konoha's number one hospital. The one that usually made Sasuke hurl, he hated his doctor.

"Oh Saaasuke…" Sasuke's doctor hissed. His skin was white, literally, and his hair was long with some kind of weird make-up on his face. "And Kisame…what a joy, Dr. Kabuto is taking care of Itachi."

"Yeah thanks for the information Orochimaru…" Kisame never liked this man, neither did Itachi. The both of them always wanted to switch Sasuke's doctor.

"Doctor…" Orochimaru corrected, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Orochimaru's eye twitched. "He needs to get his insulin shots." Orochimaru's eyes brightened again looking down at the youngest Uchiha.

"How wonderful, if you'll follow me, Sasuke…oh and Itachi is on the…um third floor, room 306." Kisame nodded and gave Sasuke an apologetic look.

The hospital was bright, white walls, and smelled like sickness. Sasuke hated this smell, he hated hospitals, and it was the next step to death. He never believed that doctors could really save people. It was something his mind just didn't register.

The two them entered a room that was not so bright. The walls were a dark tan, the windows were closed, and so were the curtains. The room was dark even when the light was turned on. Sasuke hated Orochimaru's office. It was way to dark and Orochimaru was way too creepy. Creepy guys and dark rooms usually don't spell something good.

"Sit." He patted the counter.

"I'd rather stand." Orochimaru cocked his head to the side.

"Then how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Orochimaru silently chuckled, as he came closer to Sasuke. Sasuke thought this was way to close for a doctor to be to his patient. Orochimaru had the needle behind his back. Sasuke hated needles.

Sasuke was pressed up against the wall with Orochimaru breathing on him. Orochimaru's white, pale hand feeling up on one of Sasuke's thighs (that's not weird at all...).

"Only two more years."

"Two more years for –STAB- OW!" Orochimaru looked satisfied then went back over to his desk. The best way to stab a person with a needle is to catch them off guard. He took the silver metal box and placed it into Sasuke's hands.

"Here are the shots…please tell Dr. Kabuto to come to my office when he is free…" Orochimaru licked his lips then paused and looked up at the ceiling. Sasuke was reaching for the knob when he felt a pressure on his shoulder.

"When was your last check-up?" _5 years ago…_

"Last month." Sasuke had lied. There was no way Orochimaru was going to give him a check-up.

"No, that was for your Diabetes, like today. I want to know when it last was." Sasuke didn't respond. "I see, I have to tell Kabuto to look that up, and then we'll have to schedule an appointment." Orochimaru said happily. "Now shoo…I have other patients…" He opened the door and pushed Sasuke through. Sasuke shivered and too the elevator to the third floor, he'd have to be going to Itachi's room after all.

Xxx

"Itachi, it's getting worse…I don't think you'll last another year."

There was silence.

"I thought you told us the medication would work." Kisame told the silvered haired doctor. Itachi waved his hand to tell Kisame to calm down.

"Itachi is already too far into the stage for that to work…"

"I see." Itachi nodded. "Or rather I hear." Itachi lost his eye sight about a year ago.

"I'm sorry Itachi, there is nothing more I can do…I can give you more medicine to slow down the process, but in the end, you're going to have the same fate."

"I understand." Itachi had spoken. "I don't want Sasuke to know about this. The only thing he knows is that I'm blind and that he thinks I fall down the steps when I'm having an 'incident'" Kabuto looked at Kisame with a worried look.

"He's your brother."

"It's better if he doesn't know." Itachi said and looked for Kabuto.

"Itachi, I thought you said you told him." Kisame clenched his fists.

"I said it's better if I don't. How long will it be?"

"It depends if you fight it."

Itachi didn't say answer that, but said something else.

"It's better when he hates, that way when I go…he'll be happy."

"Itachi, Sasuke loves you." Kisame defended. Itachi smiled.

"I want to believe you."

The door slammed open, Sasuke looked at the three adults with a bored look, although he was feeling a little confused inside. They were all starting at him; even Itachi was looking at him at him, eye to eye. Yet, Sasuke knew he could actually see him.

"Dr. Orochimaru wants Dr. Kabuto downstairs…" Kabuto nodded. But Sasuke stopped him. "Where's Suigetsu's room?"

"Seven more rooms." Kabuto answered. "I'll leave you alone for now…I'll be up shortly." He had spoken and left the room. After he was gone, it was an awkward silence until Itachi coughed, rather roughly. Sasuke took this chance to leave the room. He didn't have anything to say to that monster, he wished Itachi fall off the roof to his house.

He walked down the hall and found room 313; he pushed it open to see Suigetsu complaining to the nurse about how nasty hospital food was. When he turned his head to the door and noticed Sasuke, he smiled.

"See I should be having me some of that." He pointed at Sasuke, and Sasuke's eye twitched. He wondered why he visited this boy. The nurse nodded, and kept bowing her apologies as she left the room in a hurry.

"You torture every nurse you get."

"This one is different, she's an intern." He laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke noticed how pale Suigetsu looked and frowned. Suigetsu noticed that look and decided to change the mood. "Check out the wig?!" He said, pointing to the top of his head. "Mmmhmm, that's right, you dig this!"

Sasuke looked at the light blue thing, and smirked. Every time he seen Suigetsu, he seemed to have a different wig on. The last one was purple and the one before that was red. Suigetsu had cancer so he lost all his hair. He hated being bald or worse, wearing a scarf so he liked to wear wigs.

"I thought you said you're next wig would be black."

"This matched my original hair."

"I'm sure." Sasuke said sarcastically. He wiggled his way over to the chair next to the bed.

"Looking a little wobbly there, princess."

"Damn Orochimaru and his insulin shots." Sasuke put the metal box on the counter. Suigetsu laughed.

"I'm guessing you didn't sit down!" he laughed some more and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the teen. It was not funny when someone was laughing at you. "Oh wow…"

"It's not funny, and unless you want to be thrown out the window, I suggest you shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah, you and your girly threats." That comment deserved a Sasuke slap to the face. Next thing Suigetsu knew was that his right hand was rubbing his right cheek. "You can never take a joke. AND WHAT WAS THAT ANYWAY? Girly slap!" This was starting to piss Sasuke off, but hey what didn't piss him off. "What guy slaps another guy?!" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I'm leaving."

"Aw, did manly Suigetsu hurt girly little Sasu-princess' feelings." Suigetsu said in a baby tone.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke warned.

"Alright, alright, just having some fun here…it's boring in this hospital, you're the only person that brightens up my day." Sasuke took it as a compliment.

"Is your name maple syrup? It should be, you sap." Sasuke said.

"Wow. Sasuke, Lame much? I bet you searched that one on a computer (1)."

"Yep, and that's where you ordered that thing you call hair." Suigetsu gaped.

"Oh NO you didn't." Suigetsu stated. "Let me take out my earrings, girl, and then we gonna have a girl fight." Sasuke raised an eye brow in confusion, Suigetsu wasn't even wearing earrings and they weren't girls. Suigetsu just laughed at Sasuke's face."You're so cute when you show emotions, but it's also funny!" Sasuke's face went blank. "Awwww," Suigetsu whined in disappointment.

"You're really annoying sometimes, just like Naru...to…" Damn.

"Who's Naruto? Fish…cake?" Suigetsu asked. After a while, he smirked. "Oh my, is he Sasu's boyfriend, maybe? How come you never told me about him! Just leave me out of the grapevine, why don't cha. I see how it is."

"I was going to tell you."

"Oh?"

"He is a boy I hated." Sasuke left it at that.

"And?!" Suigetsu yelled and Sasuke covered his ears.

"And nothing."

"God Sasuke, I thought I was your buddy…I mean I'm laying here all bored and you give me nothing about your life…besides…"

Sasuke sighed.

"You really are annoying."

"I had a boring day."

"Our date was today…" Sasuke hated telling his day to people, it annoyed him. But it wasn't like he was telling his feelings to Suigetsu, just want he did today.

Sasuke felt no pity for Suigetsu; most people didn't like it when people gave them pity. Sasuke didn't know what to think of Suigetsu, but Suigetsu thought of Sasuke as a friend. And the Sasuke realized besides Naruto, Suigetsu was really his only other friend.

"Oooh...scandalous."

"It was okay…till his friends came…"

"Why? Do his friends not know? Do they not support…"

"I'm sure they probably would, they hate me though, Naruto once hated me…but they **really** hate me, especially Neji…"

"Why him?"

"Well Neji and I never got along, and now since I pushed his cousin against the wall -I don't know what his problem is. During one point of his life he could give a fuck about what happened to Hinata." Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, who had a surprised look on his face. "What?!"

"Sasu spoke more than one sentence!" Suigetsu said happily. "Wait, you pushed someone into a wall, a girl NO LESS! That's mean, but I'd probably do it too. I'd be like "Move bitch, get out the way, get out the way bitch, get out the way." (**A/N:** It was too tempting)

"You're really hyped."

"Yeah well, you're really talkative."

"Hn."

"You're doing that on purpose!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Grrr."

"Hn."

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Suigetsu now to see him smirking. Sasuke frowned and Suigetsu snickered at his victory. Everyone was just beating Sasuke at things today. The while door swung open and Kisame stepped in.

"Time to go, Itachi is already in the car." Kisame had spoken. "Hi Sui."

"Kisame." Sasuke got up and Suigetsu waved good-bye, Sasuke nodded his head goodbye and left. The walk to the car was silent, but really there was nothing to say. Sasuke got in the back seat and looked out the window. Itachi's voice echoed inside of the car.

"Turn on that damn phone, Kisame tried to calling you so we could leave. I don't like waiting for you, next time we'll just leave you here…at your favorite place." Itachi yelled at Sasuke, like a mother scolding her own child. Sasuke frowned at his brother, turned on his phone, and set the ringtone on vibrate, then placed it far away from him. Itachi never said leave the ringtone on or that it had to be on him.

Xxx

Naruto and Shikamaru got into their seats. Naruto was sitting next to Gaara and Ino. The movie that they were seeing was about to start. Naruto wanted to see this with Sasuke, the "this" being Hellboy 2 (2). He wasn't sure if Sasuke liked Batman so Naruto was going to pick the next best thing and that was this movie.

Although, his headache was slightly ruining his evening, and Neji was still pissed, giving him the cold shoulder, which made Naruto even more mad.

_**Why don't you kill him?**_

"Why would I…" Naruto mumbled then paused. _Not you! _

_**Hmm...Why not me Kit…**_

_Leave me the fuck alone, I got rid of you years ago. _

_**You can never get rid of a personality, it's who you are. **_

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed. The red-head that was next to him raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need some air, Naruto?" Sai said smirking. Naruto looked down the row, to see their stares.

"Leave him alone, Sai." Shino commented, just randomly coming in out of nowhere.

"SHINO! When'd you get here?!" Kiba asked.

"Kiba I was always here."

"What…but…"

"I was talking to a bug, Kiba, jeez, most you know everything." Shino snapped.

"Bug freak." Sai mumbled.

"I heard that."

Gaara was still looking at Naruto.

"Maybe you should." Gaara said, now facing back to the screen.

"I should?" Gaara's green eyes were staring into Naruto's blue ones. Naruto stood there, shocked. Gaara's eyes were always hypnotizing sometimes.

"Yeah, I should, sorry guys looks like I'm gonna miss some of the movie...I'll be right back."

_**No you won't.**_

"Aw Naruto!" shouted Sakura as Naruto had to slide past her. "You better not make me miss anything doing this!" Naruto then felt a mass amount of pain at his leg; Sakura was whacking him with her purse, repeatedly.

"OW-OW Sakura! OKAY!"

_**Baby…**_

_Shut up!_

_**I don't see why you talk to them they don't care about you. Last time I checked they hated your fucking guts! Pointed at you and stared…laughed at you. You were their FREAK!**_

_Shut up!_

Naruto stepped out the theater and head towards the exit. He couldn't take control anymore. He didn't know why he was getting so angry.

_**Neji got you angry.**_

_Please just leave me alone._

_**I'm more of you than you are.**_

_God._

_**I don't see how he can help you. Didn't you already commit your sins?**_

"SHUT UP!" Naruto was reaching for his cell phone. He needed to call Sasuke again, just to hear his voice.

_**Who are you calling?**_

It rang a few times.

**The person you are trying to reach is not answering this phone. It's likely this person won't get back to you, but whatever. **

**Please record your message. To Page this person press five now. **

Naruto pressed five.

_**Oh you're boyfriend is it? That raven that was with your earlier, he made you feel so special. Hahaha that's rich!**_

**You're call back number 484-456-0987 if this is correct press one now. **

Naruto pressed one.

"Why won't you answer?"

_**He doesn't love you.**_

**Thank you! You're number was sent to the pager. To leave a voice message please wait for the tone. **

**Beep.**

"People love me." Naruto whispered sinking to the ground.

_**You're lying to yourself, kit.**_

"Sasuke call me back…please…I need to tell you something."

_**Gonna tell him about sexy Kyuubi, aren't you. He's a sexy little thing, isn't he? Is that what you took interest him, to sleep with him?**_

_No! Unlike you, I actually care about people!_

_**Yet they don't care about you, such a shame. **_

_Sasuke…_

_**If he truly cared about you, he'd call you back. **_

Naruto shut his phone and rubbed his temples with his index finger. He seen Sasuke do it constantly when he was annoyed, but this wasn't working for Naruto.

_**I'm not a headache you can get rid of, Naruto. I mean really, I'm the one that cares for you. **_

"**People** care about me."

They pity you, especially that teacher.

"Iruka loves me!"

_**Oh I'm sure or maybe he seen the mentally challenged orphan that needed someone's fake care. You can't even tell your friends you're living with him, you wanna know why? Because you fear their hatred. **_

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?" asked an older teenage boy. He looked at best a lowerclassmen and a worker at this movie theater.

"**GO FUCK YOURSELF!"** Naruto yelled.

"I'm going to ask you to leave!" the worker said, offended. Naruto **growled** and he went off to tell his boss.

_**Little angry there, kit? **_

"God, why are you back?" he asked speaking out loud. He covered his face with his hands.

"**I never left." **

Naruto's phone rang.

End **Chapter 2.**

**REVIEW NOW!**

(1). I actually did find that on the computer...but it's "Is your name maple syrup? -Well it damn well should be, you sap!"

(2). I went to see Hellboy 2: The Golden Army like last weekend. I loved it! My first reason for seeing it was for Prince Nuada (long haired guy). But after a while I was like I wanna see it! XD Good movie. I heard The Dark Knight was real good, I wanna see it.

I realized I ended this chapter and the last chapter with the word "phone" in the last sentence XD. But ya know it's a cliffhanger. I almost forgot about Kyuubi and I was like split personalities? It's possible. I wonder how Kyuubi will affect this story now muhahahahahahahahaha.

Now can you review? O.O I'd appreciate that much, yeah?

**with love,** **RepentshadowsGirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Realizing

_**Look Up As You Walk**_

_a/n: I really don't get how I post this first before my other fic, this is like three chapters and my other one is like 1._

_when I first started writing this, it was going to be crazy...and totally different than what I planned. So I had to delete like 2-3 pages XD. But this chapter is more romancey (?) Humorous? Yeah I guess I can go with that._

_Warnings: One sick fetish (XD) or hilarious one? uh...I think that's it! _

_READ ON!_

**xxx**

_**Chapter 3:** Realizing…_

Naruto stared at the silver cell phone with a surprised look. Deep down, he was happy that Kyuubi was wrong.

_**Aren't you going to answer? **_

Naruto grinned. Kyuubi's voice echoed in his head. Kyuubi didn't say it in a mocking tone, because a part of his plan was ruined. Sasuke ruined it and Naruto was glad.

"Hello?"

"You called me?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He already knew who it was; sometimes he just liked to piss people off.

"Yeah, it's me, idiot, what?!" Naruto's grin could have gotten bigger if he didn't see a pissed off worker and an even more pissed off boss. Naruto decided to take his leave. He was about to ask Sasuke why did he shove Hinata, but for some reason he felt that he wasn't going to tell him or give him some smart ass remark. So he decided to stick with the plain and simple.

"Soooo Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Is this what you called me for?"

"No." There was a long pause until Naruto spoke. "Can I see you?"

_**Oooh, how cute! **_

_I'm not gonna let you take over me! This body doesn't belong to you!_

Kyuubi laughed.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied.

"What do you mean, you 'don't know'?" Naruto said, sitting down on one of the benches outside of the movie theater.

_**He means he doesn't love you enough for something as filthy to come over!**_

"I mean, 'I don't know' does that need a definition?"

"Okay I don't need your shit, Uchiha."

"My shit…"

"Yeah your shit…"

"Is there a reason why you called me?!" Naruto had a gut feeling that Sasuke was going to hang up on him.

"Is there a reason why you called me back?!" Naruto snapped back. There was a moment of silence until Sasuke's sighing broke it.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Naruto was shocked. He was pretty sure Sasuke was going to hang up on him, and yet he didn't. He remembered then how sad he sounded when he left Sasuke that message. Was Sasuke worried? Surely Naruto would have a laugh about that. Though he couldn't stop wondering where Kyuubi went off too. He was gracing Naruto with his presence, maybe he was...gone...

"That's why I asked if I could come over, bastard!"

"I-ugh-hold on." Naruto fiddled with the zipper on his vest. Sasuke sure was taking his time. Naruto could hear voices in the background. One he could tell was Sasuke's voice and the other seemed to be yelling something. Then he heard another voice or a person laughing.

"Yeah, you can come over, idiot." Sasuke sounded a little exhausted to Naruto, but Naruto didn't want to bring anything up about it.

"Uh thanks…I have to wait around for the bus…unless…"

"I'm not asking Kisame to pick you up."

"Some boyfriend." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. Some boyfriends just aren't as nice as me." Naruto could hear the sarcasm in his voice, and pouted. Sasuke could be a mean bitch.

"You mean some boyfriends can't be as bitch as me." Naruto corrected, and then laughed. Sasuke wasn't joining it. Of course why would he? "Oh come on bastard, you know you're bitchy."

"Remember where your destination is."

"Yeah, your bed!" A click destroyed their connection. "Hello…" Naruto repeated after fits of laughter. Sasuke hung up on him, which only made Naruto laugh more. He was only joking.

Naruto stood up and looked back at the movie theater right after he was done his countless chuckling. He knew if he didn't at least tell one of his friends that he left, they'd be pissed. He texted Shikamaru that he got kicked out the theater for telling the worker to go fuck himself and that he was heading to someone's house. He could trust Shikamaru to cover for him and to say he was going home. Somehow he just could. He knew once Monday came everybody was going to be on his ass.

Xxx

Kisame finished laughing once Itachi smacked him in the back of the head. Sasuke's eyes twitched. Kisame was laughing at him for having a boyfriend. Sasuke didn't find having a boyfriend all that funny. Maybe it was because Sasuke's personality was so 'bastard' Kisame couldn't understand (or just found it hilarious) how anyone could date him.

"Oh, oh, so that person you were with earlier-snicker-was your boyfriend?"

"What is so god damn funny?!" Sasuke yelled reaching into the cabinet to pull out a bag of popcorn. Kisame started laughing again and Itachi hit him again.

"Stop making fun of him, Kisame." Itachi said from the couch.

"Alright, alright, so Sasuke…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the laugher took over him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put the popcorn in the microwave, setting it to three minutes.

"What's his name, Sasuke?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Sasuke snapped at Itachi. Itachi turned around in a heart beat and narrowed his eyes…at the refrigerator. Sasuke was leaning up against the wall, on the other side of the fringe.

"You want to repeat that?!" Itachi warned. Sasuke knew what Itachi could do. Just because he was blind did not mean he couldn't kick some ass. Kisame stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke; Sasuke stared at him and then groaned. It was worse enough when your brother was trying to shoot daggers at a fringe with his eyes, but to have Kisame's eyes on you…

Sasuke still wasn't telling him.

"Why the hell should I TELL YOU!" Sasuke yelled more a statement than a question. Itachi stood up, but Kisame brought him back down. No one spoke; the only sound was the popping of the popcorn. Sasuke took this chance to get his water bottle out the fringe and grab a bowl from the cabinet. "Stop acting like your some kind of father figure over me." Sasuke mumbled. "Because it's something you'll never be."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The popcorn was done. Sasuke opened the microwave, grabbed the bag and his water bottle and stormed upstairs. Itachi looked at the dreaded stairs. His face didn't change, but there was a sting to his heart; a needle.

"I need some air, Kisame." Kisame didn't say anything just yet. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Let me get the keys to-"

"I want to walk…" Itachi interrupted, standing up again. Kisame looked at Itachi who was now staring at the door. "He needs space…"

"What about…"

"Whatever I tell my brother he'll do the opposite." Itachi noted. "Although if I-" He paused to cough, and shook his head. "Kisame get my medicine." Itachi said changing topics. Kisame left him there and grabbed the pills hidden behind the orchid flower next to the TV.

"Why do you think it's better…if he doesn't know, Itachi?"

"What I have is nothing." Kisame handed him the pills. Kisame only sighed and hooked arms with Itachi, leading him to the door. "Let's enjoy this."

"Huh?"

"Stop being an idiot." Itachi decided to change the mood back to what is was before he tried to change it. Obviously Kisame wasn't play attention and Itachi never liked to repeat himself.

Kisame raised an eyebrow, but followed Itachi out, keeping a firm grip on him in case anything happened.

Xx

Sasuke heard the door shut, and took a deep breath of relief. There was only so much information he could tell those two. He liked to keep it below "tell them nothing." That wasn't doing to well because he always seemed to be telling his older brother more than he wanted too.

He took a piece of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. Naruto was taking a long time. Sasuke ate another piece. He wasn't sure if he should punch Naruto in the face or kick him in the balls for that last comment, even if Naruto was being sarcastic. Sasuke was the king of sarcasm. No moron was going to take his crown.

He lay on his bed for a while until he heard a loud knocking. He looked at his bowl of popcorn, it was empty. He needed more and he needed more to drink. He went downstairs and put another bag of pop in the microwave and grabbed another water bottle. He looked at his front door, the banging was getting louder. Sasuke yawned, and then walked over to the door. He opened the door and there stood Naruto, smiling. Sasuke faintly smiled and the kicked him in the balls. Naruto fell and reached for the frame of the door for support.

"THE FUCK?!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke smirked.

"Next time it'll be castrated, saying something like that." Sasuke turned on his heel and back to room with the popping popcorn.

"I WAS JOKING!" Sasuke ignored his excuses. Excuses were always less convincing to people, well to Sasuke anyways.

_**Hahaha and I thought he was the bottom bitch.**_

_I thought you fucking left._

_**Left? Don't make me laugh. I was just enjoying the show.**_

"Are you coming in moron, you're letting _things_ in here." Naruto slowly stood and walked inside. Sasuke was in the kitchen washing out his bowl.

"Smells…" he paused to get better composure of himself. "…good."

"It's popcorn."

"I'm not stupid; I know the smell of popcorn!" Naruto shouted back. Naruto was now in the kitchen with him. It was silent. "Are you the only one home?"

"Yes."

_**Ooh how fun. **_

_Shut up. _

_**I'll let you enjoy this because once you close those precious blue eyes I'm going to come-**_

"Can I use your phone?"

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Yes…but um…I need minutes." Naruto lied. Sasuke turned off the faucet, he didn't buy that for a second, mainly because Naruto hesitated, but he really didn't feel like arguing with the moron.

"Over there." He didn't look at Naruto once and motioned that the phone was on the wall above the television.

"Thanks love."

"Hn." Naruto headed over to the phone and dialed his home, or rather Iruka. It rang a few times but no one was answering.

**Hi! You have reached…Iruka…I'm not here at the moment, but leave your name, number, and I'll be sure to get back to you. And if this is Kakashi, the last thing I said doesn't apply to you!**

Naruto shook his head. Kakashi and his porn book...

"Hey Iruka, it's me Naruto…I'm over Sasuke's house…but um…it's about…"

_**It's about Kyuubi, you see…you see Iruka. He's going to eat me if I don't get those pills…**_

"Kyuubi…he's in my head Iruka…" Naruto whispered so Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear him. "Make him stop."

_**Oh please, make him go away. Oh, you're not real Kyuubi, you're just in his mind, you don't deserve to have fun Kyuubi…oh Kyuubi is evil, when little Naru gets angry…who does he need?!**_

"I'll talk to you when I get home." Naruto hung up.

_**Kyuubi! That's what he fucking needs! To fight his fucking battles. So pathetic. You don't deserve anything or anyone!**_

"Leave me the HELL ALONE, DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke appeared in his line of vision with a confused look.

_**Ooh man, doesn't he make you all hot and bothered with that confused look…too bad you couldn't do anything. **_

Naruto cracked his neck.

Sasuke gave him a look that said you better start explaining. Sasuke didn't ask it because he didn't have to ask it. People just knew. He was Sasuke fucking Uchiha; he didn't to talk for anyone.

"Oh that…I was just talking to Gaara, we always…do that."

"Sabaku?" Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded.

"You know he is really nice guy if you-"

"I'm sure." Sasuke turned back into the kitchen.

_**Like Ice. **_

_The sun melts the ice._

_**That's very good! It's amazing how smart you are. How smart people can make you. **_

"So…" Naruto trailed, following Sasuke back into the kitchen. "What were you doing before I came here?"

"Eating popcorn." Sasuke replied. Naruto appeared next to him and Sasuke frowned. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"The reason why you are here?! Jeez, are you always this stupid or are you making this some kind of effort."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh wait; you were naturally this dumb, nevermind."

"BASTARD!" Naruto pinned Sasuke up against the counter. Sasuke realized how close they were and his face was starting to heat up, which was ridiculous, because Uchihas' don't get embarrassed, or rather Sasuke didn't.

"Naruto." Sasuke warned, sending him a death glare. Naruto didn't seem to mind the closeness as much as Sasuke did. Sasuke was trying to position himself to kick Naruto in the balls again or knee him in the stomach, but Naruto's grip was firm and Sasuke wasn't going to go anywhere.

"We haven't kissed in 4 years."

"That time was accidental-"

"Accidental my ass," Naruto took a deep breath. "Fine, but we haven't kissed since we started dating." Naruto pointed out and looked at Sasuke's lips than his coal black eyes.

"And?"

"And I want to!"

"Can't always get what you want." Sasuke mumbled and looked Naruto straight in the eye. He shifted uncomfortably or as much as he could shift, Naruto got his arms pinned as well. At that statement, Naruto smirked and moved in close to Sasuke's right ear.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto questioned then pressed his lips to Sasuke's own. Sasuke; however, didn't know what to do really. He was shocked and could feel Naruto's smirk against his face, which kind of pissed Sasuke off. No, wait, the smirking actually did piss Sasuke off.

When Naruto realized that Sasuke was participating he stopped and Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. Naruto immediately grinned and kissed him again, his tongue forced into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke gasped in surprise and Naruto leaned him back further on the counter.

The edge of the counter was digging into Sasuke's back, making things even more unpleasant for him. Naruto on the other hand found kissing Sasuke was very pleasant and deepened the kiss making Sasuke moan. Naruto was grinning in his mind and Kyuubi was laughing. He was still there, finding Naruto's situation very amusing.

Sasuke started to notice that he was being submissive, he didn't submit to anything. When Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke's arms, Sasuke kissed back with force and managed to push Naruto back so he wasn't breaking his spine on the counter. Naruto felt taken back by Sasuke's tongue circling around his own. The popcorn that was in the microwave and constant beeping went unnoticed by the two teens.

_**Still remember Naruto, one day you'll need me…**_

_Not today Kyuubi, not ever!_ Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and spun him around so that he was facing the direction of the couch. Why was Naruto talking to himself in his mind! There was no Kyuubi, he didn't exist. He was gone. It was over. Kyuubi is nothing but imaginary.

_You're in my head…there is no Kyuubi…_ He brought Sasuke to the floor and ended the kiss, because obviously they needed air to breath. They both were panting and Sasuke's eyes were closed. Naruto looked down at him and smiled.

_**No Kyuubi? There's no Naruto! I owned this body before you! Get the fuck- **_OFF ME- Naruto shook his head, Kyuubi just sounded like Sasuke. His smile faded and so did Kyuubi.

"What?" Naruto asked and really paid attention to Sasuke.

"I said 'GET THE FUCK OFF ME!' You're making it hard for me to breathe." Sasuke shouted and Naruto rolled off, not before saying "I take your breath away, don't I, Sasuke?"

"You fucking wish, moron." Sasuke replied, smirking, opening his eyes to face Naruto. Naruto looked back at him grinning. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the grin and looked up at the ceiling.

"So where is everyone?" Naruto was curious. He was feeling happy like he was earlier in the day. Maybe it was Sasuke's presence. None of_ his_ thoughts were in his mind, _he_ wasn't there. _He _wasn't speaking. But it really wasn't like _he_ was there? Was it? As long as Naruto kept a clean mind, didn't get that urge to kill…or angry…

"My brother and his boyfriend are out for a walk."

"FOR THIS LONG!" Naruto yelled. Really, how much time passed, a half hour? Forty-five minutes? An hour?!

"Probably making out somewhere." Sasuke added while yawning. Naruto silently chuckled at Sasuke's monotonous voice.

"You tired, babe." Sasuke groaned at the pet name, and closed his eyes. "I didn't wear you out, did I?" Sasuke's eyes opened and moved back over to his boyfriend, who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Hm…I must have been _amazing_." Naruto purred and Sasuke slowly turned his head and faced Naruto again, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto didn't reply on his own comment, just nodded his head like he was the man. Which in this relationship, he knew he was.

"And we didn't even _do_ anything…" he added, thinking maybe Sasuke would take a hint behind his words. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he wasn't going to comment. Naruto took this opportunity to speak again. "I see, I must be telling the truth because you're not responding. Just so you know Sasuke…" His voice had gotten real low. "I'm very good in-OW!" Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach.

"Very good in what?!" Sasuke snapped.

"The ramen, duh!!" Naruto responded back and Sasuke stared at him in confusion. Naruto laughed. "Ah, you look so sexy like that, babe." Sasuke elbowed him again, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke retorted and Naruto laughed. Sasuke rubbed his temples and then sighed.

"You know Sasuke… you're not the only love in my life." Naruto explained. Sasuke froze, and with his eyes he told Naruto to continue or else. "You're up against Ramen." Sasuke deadpanned. "You may be thinking 'Psh, those junky noodles…' but it's true. You see Sasuke; ramen really turns me on…" Naruto paused and seen that the raven tensed a little. Pissing Sasuke off? Naruto just thought it would be even better to make Sasuke blush. "Sometimes when I'm having my ramen, I just get really hard and just wanna put, well you know, in it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was the freak of the week.

"And then I'm like 'Ahhhhh…RAMEN! It feels so good! I just add my _sauce _to it!" Sasuke's cheeks got even darker and his eyes were starting to twitch. Naruto was laughing on the inside. "Now it's not like I'm raping this bowl of ramen, oh no, it's moaning in pleasure! It's like 'Ahhhhh…uh…Naruto! Add your _sauce_ to mine! Ahhhhh'" Naruto looked at Sasuke again. He was almost as red as a tomato. "And I'm like 'Oh…yeah, bitch, Oh…yeah! And then after we're done, the ramen's like 'RUB ME ON YOU!' And I'm like 'Mmm...hell yeah, bitch!'"

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's silence and the look on his face. Sasuke's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. If only the blond had a camera.

"I just thought I should tell you my fetish…" Naruto said jokingly and Sasuke's face cringed.

"That was the weirdest shit I ever heard…" Sasuke finally had spoken.

"Oh WOW! Did you see how red your face got?!" Naruto teased. Sasuke curved his eyebrows in anger. How dare the idiot just make Sasuke blush.

"That was sick." Sasuke stated. "Ugh…" Sasuke shivered and slowly started to sit up. He was going to get Naruto back for that. The mental image was stuck in his head now. Oh, sweet, sweet revenge.

"Yeah, well I can be a sick person. You're dating a _freak_!"

"Does every thing you say have to be some kind of sexual pun?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Hn."

"I wonder if that's what you would shout if we had sex…like…HNNNNNNN-nahhhhhhhh!" He moaned loudly. Naruto was teasing him again.

"Naru-"

"HNNNNNNNNNN! Oh yeah Naruto, right there! Oh I love when you –FUCK!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke punched him in the balls for a second time. The funniest thing though was the word choice of Naruto's added on to what he was already saying. Naruto whimpered and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto had gotten himself to together in more time than he did last time. Sasuke was sitting there, half asleep.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke stated. He really didn't expect a reply as he stood up.

"Like hell you are…we still have popcorn –"It's cold"- in the microwave." Naruto complained, not even hearing what Sasuke said. "Can I sleep over?!" Naruto asked in excitement and Sasuke glared at the energetic blond.

"No." It was as simple as that.

"But Sasuke-"

"No."

"What if I fall asleep?"

"You. Don't."

"Sasuke…"whined Naruto. Sasuke was too tired for this. He sighed.

"Fine." He said and Naruto grinned. "Better make more."

"More what?" Naruto said getting up. Sasuke smacked him in the forehead and with his other hand pointed to the microwave. "What's in there?" Sasuke slowly blinked than walked over to the couch. "OH!" Naruto shouted and did so.

Sasuke didn't last long though. By the time the popcorn was done, Sasuke was already passed out on the couch. Naruto was about to wake him up to annoy him, but looking at how peaceful he looked, he let this one slide. He sat on the couch and managed to move Sasuke on him so that Sasuke was sleeping on his chest and in between Naruto's legs. He put the bowl of popcorn next to him on the floor and turned on the television, flipping through random channels. He flipped on some random movie playing on some random channel and he randomly played with Sasuke's bangs. Although, because the show as so boring in fifteen minutes he fell asleep.

Kisame and Itachi came back about five minutes after Naruto fell asleep. The white wooden door opened and the first that came out of Kisame's mouth was:

"What the hell?!" Then he started laughing.

"What?!" Itachi said, removing his sunglasses, hoping he could see again. But that was fair away now. He knew this disease took away his eye sight 12 months ago. The best thing about it (for him and Kisame) was that it wasn't contagious.

"Sasuke and his boyfriend are sleeping on the couch…I smell blackmail." Kisame snickered.

"What does he look like?" Itachi asked. If Sasuke wasn't going to tell him, then Kisame was just going to have to describe him.

"Uh…blond hair, three dark lines on his cheeks, his skin is tan…ish…and he is wearing orange." Itachi nodded.

"I know who he is."

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, he was Sasuke's bf when they were younger, I guess he really is his _bf_ now." Itachi explained.

"Oh…" Kisame turned to the screen. "Oh this movie is whats up, Itachi, we gotta watch this upstairs."

"You will be the only one watching."

"You can listen and don't worry, I'll explain _everything_ to you…Oh popcorn!" Kisame walked over and popped a piece into his mouth. "BLEH! It's cold and salty." He paused, and then shrugged. "Oh well. But…not so fast…" He took out his cell phone. "This is for all the crap Sasuke gives you and me." He took a picture of them and then laughed some more.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know." Kisame said. He turned to see Itachi was leaning on the door, his eyes closed and he was taking deep breaths. "Do you want your…"

"I don't need it tonight; I just want to head up."

"I thought you'd be mad at Sasuke."

"As long as they aren't naked on that couch…" Itachi trailed. "They aren't, are they?"

"Of course not! Do you think I would be acting like this if they were…?" Itachi shrugged.

As they were about to go upstairs the phone rang. Kisame decided to get it, and turned off the TV on the way.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is Naruto there?"

"He's sleeping."

"I see, this is Iruka, his guardian and him and Sasuke's homeroom teacher…can you tell him I'll get the stuff tomorrow…and just to stay there?"

"Sure can. Itachi and I will make Naruto and Sasuke _very_ comfortable." Itachi rolled his eyes on how Kisame said that sentence.

"R-Right…th-thank you…?"

"Kisame…"

"Oh right! I'll come by tomorrow."

"Sure." Kisame said.

"Bye."

"Bye Iruka." Kisame said and then turned back to Itachi. "Tomorrow is going to be fun!" Kisame exclaimed sarcastically and headed back over to Itachi, both of them heading upstairs.

Xxx

(ON AIM...Still Saturday XD)

**LazyClouds923 (10:01)** has signed on.

**Dogpound246 (10:03)** away message is off.

**Dogpound246 (10:03):** hey Shika! What's up?

**LazyClouds923 (10:03):** nm. Kinda tired.

**Dogpound246 (10:05):** I just got done talking to Neji like ten minutes ago. He's still pissed at Naruto. BTW what the hell is up with Naruto?

**LazyClouds923 (10:05):** I don't know. Why don't you ask him?

**Dogpound246 (10:05): **Psh, yeah right.

**LazyClouds923 (10:06):** Doesn't hurt to try…

**Dogpound246 (10:06):** It's just weird that he defended that fucking bitch and then in the movie theater…what do you think, Shika? I thought I knew Naruto, best friends, ya know? But now he's starting to…

**LazyClouds923 (10:07):** -sigh- don't worry bout him, Kiba…he's alright, trust me.

**Dogpound246 (10:07):** Yeah…OH! Are we studying tomorrow?

**LazyClouds923 (10:10):** Why would I study for Kakashi's test when I already know the material?

**Dogpound246 (10:10):** Well can Shika help a dawg out here. Throw me a fucking bone, you lazy ass!

**LazyClouds923 (10:10)**: YAWN!

**Dogpound246 (10:10):** Ah, real nice, Shikamaru!

**LazyClouds923 (10:11):** What are you planning?

**Dogpound246 (10:11): **The fuck?

**LazyClouds (10:12):** Don't "the fuck?" me. I'm talking about what are you planning on doing to Uchiha?

**Dogpound246 (10:12):** Don't the fuck me? XD

**LazyClouds923 (10:12): **You really are troublesome sometimes, why are you even talking to me?

**Dogpound246 (10:13): **Because Shika…I love you…

**LazyClouds923 (10:13):** No one else is on, right?

**Dogpound246 (10:13):** Yeah, pretty much! XD

**LazyClouds923 (10:15):** Spill.

**Dogpound246 (10:16):** Nothing big, just some revenge…for all the things he did.

**LazyClouds923 (10:16)****:** Kiba…

**Dogpound246 (10:17):** I'd tell you more if you'd help me study…

**LazyClouds923 (10:17)**: You're not going to tell even if I help you.

**Dogpound246 (10:18):** Amazingly SMART (sarcasm) now you better help me or I'll just come over your house at six am and bring Akamaru with me

**LazyClouds923 (10:18):** You wouldn't

**Dogpound246 (10:18):** I like my dogs loud

**LazyClouds923 (10:18):** …

**LazyClouds923 (10:19):** What the hell does that mean?!

**Dogpound246 (10:19):** GASP Shikamaru, and here I thought you were smart!

**LazyClouds923 (10:19):** …

**Dogpound246 (10:21):** Shiiiiiiikaaaaaaaa….

**LazyClouds923 (10:23):** If I say yes, can I sleep now?

**Dogpound246 (10:23):** No…because I'm bored

**LazyClouds923 (10:23):** Not my problem

**Dogpound246 (10:24):** No it actually is because you're too boring!

**LazyClouds923 (10:24):** Sorry if I bore you…

**Dogpound246 (10:24):** you know what would not bore me and actually be kinda hot?

**LazyClouds923 (10:25):** SIGH…what?

**Dogpound246 (10:25):** You and I...at the beach...making out...

**LazyClouds923 (****10:25) **has signed off…

**End** Chapter 3

_A/N: I have no idea what that last thing was XD Kiba and Shikamaru? Crazy pairings I tell you. It seriously like came out of no where, lol. If I did make that a pairing than this would be my first time writing it XD. I'm seriously wrote that without really even thinking. SHIBA XD Kibamaru! What?_

_Well…hopefully no mistakes (I probably do) and I'll update again soon. I go to this art program in the morning where I have to wake up at 6 am, the latest is 7 am. And then I get really tired. And my brain was somewhere else when I got back from vacation XD. So if the beginning is like sjkldjljsfjkdsfsj, sorry._

_I'll be going back and re-editing my other two chapters for mistakes...so just letting ya know. And it'll start to pick up more once 'Monday comes!' XD I'm talking about the slowness...I'm still writing a day here in this story XD. _

_Also about that ramen thing…yeah…I was thinking about this fake subbed alice nine. Interview…and since ya know Naruto actually likes ramen…yeah…_

_REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Lies

**Look Up As You Walk**

_A/n: yes I write author notes at the beginning and end. Anyway finally updated! Woo! I try to update every week for both my stories…but I've been kind of behind? Huh? I don't know. At least I updated this one now! One update done one more to go!_

_XD! I think this is one of my shorter chapters. It's either that or all my other author notes in the other chapters are WAAAY to long..._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4:** Hidden Lies

_It had just rained, but the sun was shining through. The air smelled fresh and crisp, but the ground was muddy and mushy. Showing how ugly the day could have been. But the lake, the pale raven was staring at, showed how beautiful the day could have been. His face was soaked from the rain and his tears, but he didn't seem to care. _

"_Sasuke…" The raven didn't even move at the call of his name. "Is it true? Are you leaving?" Still, he didn't respond. "I heard what happened to your parents. I'm sorry." _

_The person moved closer to the sitting form and sat down next to him. Sasuke could feel the heat generating from him, but feigned not to notice. He didn't want warmth. More tears fell. _

"_Please don't cry…"_

_The eight year old turned to the blond next to him to realize he wasn't there. Sasuke wasn't at the lake anymore, but sitting in a massive puddle of blood. He screamed, smearing his bloody fingers on his pale cheeks and watched as Itachi slit their father's throat. Itachi looked his younger brother with dead, unfocused eyes, as their uncle Madara was smiling malevolently. _

"_Bring them BACK!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi's eyebrow curved in angrily. He stood and pulled Sasuke with him to their father, Fugaku Uchiha. His eyes open and face as pale as ever; Sasuke's hand feeling the skin, it was cold. His uncle whispering in his ear:_

"_You see Sasuke, they're dead; they are never coming back…" _

Sasuke woke up crying in his sleep. The sun was shining through the windows to show that it was indeed morning. He could smell Kisame trying to cook breakfast in the kitchen. He sniffed and looked up to see Naruto staring back down at him. Naruto wiped away Sasuke's tears; Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I won't ask you what you were dreaming about." Naruto whispered. He wanted to though. For the past 15 minutes Naruto has been up staring at how pained Sasuke looked and the constant tears soaking up his shirt. He didn't mind the crying, it just showed how human Sasuke was, and how robotic he wasn't. Sasuke tried gulping down the lump in his throat.

"Memories..." Sasuke mumbled, and Naruto almost didn't catch it.

"Hey lovebirds, breakfast!" Kisame said, standing over the couch. Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and avoided eye contact with Kisame, heading into the bathroom. Kisame looked at Naruto, and Naruto yawned. He stood up and took a seat at the table, staring at the plate of…eggs and bacon?

'Uh…" Naruto said. The eggs looked burnt, but edible. But the bacon, it looked like charcoal, that's how burnt it looked. And it seemed the same way in the kitchen. Sasuke joined the table as soon as he got rid of the hint that he might have been crying. He wondered sometimes if the same memories graced Itachi's mind.

Sasuke took one look at the plate and replied:

"This looks like shit." Naruto coughed on his drink and Kisame frowned.

"Well sorry I'm no chef…I have to cook, and clean, and make sure that your blood sugar stays low and this is what I get! A slap in the face, that's what! Oh and take your shot!" Kisame yelled, a little too overdramatically and stomped up the stairs. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he already did.

"Are you eating this?" He asked Naruto, and Naruto shook his head no. If Sasuke could make something better... "Hn." Sasuke took both plates and scraped the food into the trashcan and then put both plates in the sink. He turned on the faucet and grabbed some soap, and a wash cloth. Sasuke did most of the cleaning, so he had no idea what Kisame was talking about.

Naruto stood up from his chair and went behind Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the raven's waist. Sasuke acted like they weren't there. That he didn't feel the slightest bit comfortable when they were.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something."

"Hn?"

"But not yet, can I ask you something." Sasuke nodded his head. He was a little put off that Naruto wouldn't tell him the first thing.

"No matter what happens to me, you'll still care deeply for me, right? And that if I change…you know I still love you." Those were some big words.

"Naruto, what are-"

"Just answer…" Naruto breathed against his ear. Sasuke turned off the faucet and dried his hands. He moved the plates to the drying rack and turned himself around so that he was facing Naruto. His eyes widened when he noticed how serious Naruto's face had gotten. He opened his mouth to answer, but the intensity of those eyes made his tongue not work, so he nodded that made Naruto grin. "Thank you….NOW cook something, wife!" Naruto was on the floor, rubbing his nose. Sasuke mumbling something about idiots.

Xxx

"You're helping me study, right?" Shikamaru looked at Kiba and Akamaru, the dog was already running in Shikamaru's house and gotten comfy on the couch. Shikamaru sighed, heavily and shook his head. He really hated being smart sometimes.

"So bothersome." Shikamaru grumbled and walked inside, Kiba smiled and followed the lazy genius. "What do you need help with?"

"Nothing." Kiba said. "I just needed an excuse to come over." Shikamaru smacked himself in the face. "You talk to Naruto yet?" Kiba asked, sitting down on Shikamaru's beige sofa.

"No."

"Why not?" Kiba questioned, picking at his ear.

Shikamaru didn't respond.

"You know I was straight serious about what I said on AIM last night, summer IS coming up soon." Kiba smirked and added a wink. Shikamaru blinked a few times before looking another way.

"I really don't have time for this." Shikamaru was about to head back up to his room so he could sleep, but Akamaru pulled on his pant leg. "Stop Akamaru!" the dog wouldn't stop, and Kiba was still smirking from the couch.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you know anything about Sasuke?"

"Besides being a bastard?" Shikamaru sighed. "Why?"

"Like?" Kiba asked, totally oblivious to answer Shikamaru's question.

"All I know is that he is diabetic and that's it." Shikamaru said. Kiba smirked. Shikamaru looked back at his dog friend, and seen the evil glint in his eyes. Shit.

Xxx

"_Naruto should take about three of these a day, and we can have a therapy lesson…next…well how bout Friday?" asked the dark haired psychiatrist. _

"_Friday is good, thank you Dr. Shizune." She nodded. _

"_Anytime Iruka." _

Iruka was at the Uchiha residence. He stared at the darkly colored house, and got the chills. He remembered being there years ago, and staring at a broken Uchiha. He shook his head, and knocked loudly on the door. When the door opened, he was presented with Itachi. Iruka wasn't sure whether to like this man or hate him for all the hell he put Sasuke through. Although he did change, more than anyone in this neighborhood could have imagined.

"It's Iruka, I called last night."

"IRUKA!" Naruto shouted and ran to the door. Itachi slightly smiled and moved out the way. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, with a glass of water and plate of eggs.

"Naruto here, it's the pills. Dr. Shizune says you have a meeting with her this Friday." Naruto nodded. "Has it happened at all, did he…?"

"He didn't get a chance too, he disappeared."

"Well, take those anyway. I can't risk anything. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard that message. It made it feel so guilty for not being there." Iruka said in a motherly tone.

"It's okay Iruka; really, all I think I needed was…"

"Naruto." Naruto stopped talking and looked at his boyfriend. "I'm going to take a shower." Naruto nodded. "Are you leaving?" Naruto looked puzzled. "To change?" Sasuke added and Naruto laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah…I'll come back to pick you up. I want to take you somewhere." Naruto said smiling and Sasuke shook his head in annoyance, and then looked at Iruka.

"Morning Mr. Um-"

"Iruka, Mr. Uchiha." Iruka said, smiling, and Sasuke smirked. Then headed upstairs, Naruto watched him, grinning. Iruka smacked him. "Don't stare at him like that!" Iruka yelled, blushing.

Itachi and Kisame were on the couch and looking at the television now. Naruto turned towards them.

"See ya soon." Naruto shouted happily. Itachi nodded and Kisame laughed. Naruto corked an eyebrow as he left. Those two were really weird nowadays.

The drive back to his house wasn't that far, it was about two blocks and then a left turn. Naruto seen Sakura, Hinata, Neji, and Chouji sitting on the sidewalk at Chouji's house; he slid down in his seat, not to be seen, and Iruka sighed.

"I don't understand how it is that embarrassing that you live with me, Sasuke doesn't seem to mind."

"That's because it's Sasuke, he doesn't care." Naruto defended. Iruka clicked his tongue and continued to drive down the street.

"Lying to them about where you live is one thing, Naruto. I don't understand why you just won't tell them the truth. You live with your homeroom teacher…bam!"

"Bam? That's not how it works…unless that bam is actually a punch in the face."

"They're going to find out sooner or later, Naruto…"

"Well, I'd like it to be much, much later. Like until school is over. I've been keeping it a secret for this long…" Iruka sighed while pulling into the driveway.

"I know, but you should learn to accept things, Naruto. If they don't like one thing about you then they aren't really your friends, hm?" Naruto rolled his eyes and opened the car door.

"Yeah, yeah, Iruka."

"Hey Naruto, you forgot something?" Iruka nodded his head toward the white bag, and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He never thought he'd have to take those dreaded pills again. He stared at the white paper bag and frowned. Iruka slowly lifted up the bag more and Naruto grabbed it quickly before turning away. "I'll be back later…make sure you take two of them, three times a day, okay, Naruto?" Naruto nodded and Iruka pulled out the driveway and made a left turn.

He sighed as he watched his homeroom teacher, then went to the front door and grabbed the key underneath the mat. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell his friends, it's just…he didn't know how they'd react, especially now that Naruto has a high grade in Kakashi's class and everyone knows that Kakashi likes Iruka. Naruto had gotten that high grade because he did his best, not because of living with Iruka. Of course they wouldn't believe that, now would they?

**You have one new message…**

Naruto checked the messages on his cell phone before he got into the shower. It was from Shikamaru.

_Naruto…uh…what type of diabetes does Sasuke have? I think Kiba is going to do something tomorrow…and I don't think…: sigh: just call me back._

**End of new message, to re-hear this message press one, to save in your voice mail press seven, to delete press nine. **

Naruto didn't press anything. He narrowed his eyes and called Shikamaru back, leaving the pills on the floor.

Xxx

"Sasuke, what are you wearing!" Sasuke didn't know why he was wearing what he was, but he just assumed that Itachi wasn't going to say anything. And he still didn't. Ever since last night when Sasuke yelled that Itachi wasn't a father figure over him, Itachi didn't talk to him at all since then. "Itachi, you aren't going to say anything…"

Itachi looked around with a blank expression. It wasn't like he could see anyway.

"What exactly is he wearing, Kisame?" Itachi said. Sasuke was about to jet back upstairs, but nothing happened. Itachi didn't seem mad at all. "Kisame, if he wants to look like a slut then let him."

"Itachi?!" Kisame yelled. Itachi didn't seem at all fazed by the comment he made about his little brother. He just stared at the television some more. "You aren't…"

"Sasuke come here!" Sasuke slowly walked over. Once Itachi felt Sasuke's presence was close enough to him, he reached for his brother's wrist and used his other hand to see what Sasuke was wearing. "Belly shirt…little to high…tight jeans…but they are showing too much…thigh…" He moved towards his face, and felt the stuff on his lips and around his eyes. His grip tightened on his wrist, bending it back slowly.

"Itachi, you're going to break his wrist!" Kisame stood up and yelled, but Itachi ignored him.

"Explain now." Itachi's voice sounded unstable. Sasuke didn't care about his wrist or that Itachi was mad, he didn't have to explain anything to Itachi.

"I DON'T –SLAP-" And at the same time Sasuke grabbed for his wrist. He silently whimpered.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that, foolish little brother…" Sasuke tensed. "After all I did to protect you from that, you still act like a bitch. You still believe that those fucking monsters are your saviors!" Itachi had spoken. "Well you know what…you're fucking GROUNDED! No computer, no phone, no television, and you can't see Naruto a week after you're off punishment."

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled. "You can't…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! And get upstairs, I want that cell phone NOW!" Itachi screamed and Sasuke sniffed again, not looking at his older brother or Kisame. He went up the stairs into his room and looked at the black cell. A part of him told him to call Naruto.

It rang about four times before he answered.

"_Sasuke?"_

Sasuke sniffled, and wiped away his tears. His throbbing wrist placed in his lap.

"Don't bother getting me, I'm grounded."

"_WHY?!"_ Naruto whined, practically screaming in Sasuke's ear.

"Because somehow I'm always pissing Itachi off…and I can't even see you after I'm ungrounded, I have to wait a week."

"_FUCK! What the hell is Itachi's problem?!"_ Naruto screamed, and Sasuke looked at his door.

"Hn. I'm so confused." Naruto heard the change in Sasuke's voice, his tone sounded sad.

"_Sasuke?"_

"Forget it."

"_Um, so I'll see you in school…tomorrow right?" _

"Yeah."

"_Sasuke?"_

"Hn?"

"_Please remember what I said earlier, okay?"_

"What?"

"Sasuke, are you on that phone?" Sasuke heard footsteps.

"I have to go Naruto."

"_I know…"_ Naruto trailed. Sasuke hung up and through it across the room before Itachi opened the door. Kisame, who was right behind him, looked at Sasuke with a questioned look.

Xxx

(Monday)

"Did you get the stuff?" asked Kiba, looking between Neji and Sai. Sai was smiling and Neji nodded. Kiba grinned.

"Excellent, Sakura or Ino didn't see you, right?"

"Of course not, I told Hinata to distract them both, while Sai switched his cupcakes with hers that she made for the bake sale today."

"Sakura always makes her sweets extra sweet." Sai added. "So who's going to deliver the cupcakes to the duck butt?" asked Sai. Kiba shrugged and looked off.

"HEY! KIBA, SAI, NEJI! What the fuck are you doing with my cupcakes?!" Sakura's eyebrows curved in angrily. She was about to attack.

"Shit." Kiba mumbled, and jetted. Neji walked away slowly the quickened his pace. Sai just stared at Sakura before smiling and handing back the cupcakes.

"STEAL MY CUPCAKES AGAIN AND I'M GOING TO KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!" Sakura shouted so loud that people all over the world could hear, okay, maybe not all over the world, but it was pretty damn loud. She snatched the cupcakes from Sai and stormed off, although she did stop when she heard Sai speak in a low tone: "I'd like to see you try" She slowly turned her head and narrowed her eyes at the teen who was still smiling like he didn't say anything at all.

Sakura continued walking with the cupcakes, frowning, then smiled.

"Sasuke! Oh my God, its been forever since we've been alone like this." Sakura said leaning on a locker. Sasuke looked at her and then grabbed more books out his locker. "So when you'd get here?"

"Now."

"Yeah, I've been here for awhile too…so…I made cupcakes for the bake sale, I just love sweets."

"I hate sweets."

"I hate them too, the sugar in them is so nasty, I don't even know why I'm holding these plate of cupcakes." Sakura said, laughing nervously. She was doing worse than Ino.

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't even looking at the pink haired person; his locker was kind of blocking her face.

"SAKURRAAA! Oh my cupcakes!" A flash of green appeared, and Sakura was looking at the bushy eye browed teen. "Oh morning Sasuke!"

"Morning Lee." Sasuke replied, shutting his locker and looking around for Naruto. He asked him if he was going to school, didn't the blond?

"Shut up Lee, I'm trying to offer Sasuke cupcakes…Oh my Gosh Sasuke what happened to your wrist." Lee gasped.

"Just like Gai-sensei says, the youth should never get injured…what happened to my dark youthful friend?"

Sasuke looked at both of them and shut his locker.

"It's a sprain, no big deal…" He walked away totally avoiding the question.

"OKAY! Bye Sasuke! I'll see you in class!" screamed Sakura. Sakura turned around, walking the other way, forgetting Lee. Lee just stood there and then ran after Sakura to get a cupcake.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't like Sakura; honestly, he'd rather be bothered by Ino sometimes. Sasuke always had a feeling that the only reason sometimes that Ino liked Sasuke was to bug Sakura; then again, maybe she was just less annoying around her crushes than Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke turned a corner, feeling eyes of others staring at him in disgust. He didn't pay any mind to them he was pretty sure he knew whose eyes were looking at him. He suddenly felt a massive pull on his arm and was face to face with Shikamaru.

"I have to get…"

"Yeah class, don't we fucking all." Shikamaru grunted out. "Naruto wanted me to tell you to meet him in the bathroom in like two minutes…of course he told me that like…two minutes ago -yawn- oh yeah and your welcome. If Sakura didn't find out who took her cupcakes…you would have been eating them…better watch your back, Uchiha." Shikamaru raised an eye at the bandage, and then he disappeared. He couldn't be seen talking to Sasuke. He wasn't Lee, Sakura, or Ino. Sasuke was stunned to say the least, but it soon passed as he realized he had a new destination to be.

He opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. It didn't look like anyone was in there.

"Nar-"

"Sasuke?" Naruto came out of one of the stalls and grinned. He looked at the raven and noticed the bandage, but didn't say anything. It was better not to ask Sasuke, who would avoid the question. "You didn't eat anything, did you?"

"Yeah…breakfast."

"DO YOU NEED WATER?! I'll buy one just in-wait…did you say 'breakfast?'" Sasuke smirked, but nodded his head. "Nothing sweet? No bugs…candy?"

"No, you idiot. Sakura got her cupcakes back…because of Nara." Sasuke explained and leaned on the sinks. "Bugs?"

"Kiba got Shino to rig the inside of your desk with cockroaches…I suggest you don't sit in your seat." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Immature freaks. If they have a problem then they should just fight me or something." Sasuke grumbled angrily.

"You'd rather them JUMP YOU?!"

"Jump?" Sasuke's eyes looked straight into blue. It sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, and not in a good way.

"Uh…yeah?" Sasuke smirked again.

"They can't even jump a fence. I'd like to see them get me into a dark alley." Sasuke replied. Naruto snickered and looked out the window.

"I bet I could." Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrows. Sasuke clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He's been doing a lot of that lately.

"We're not doing anything in this dir-"

The bathroom door opened.

"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled.

"Heh. Is that all you can call me, _dobe_!" Sasuke exited the bathroom, not looking at Chouji who just walked in.

"You didn't have to act, Shikamaru already told me." Chouji said. He stuffed another handful of potato chips in his mouth and Naruto sighed.

"Seriously? And you're…"

"Mad? Psh, no. I've been waiting for the two of you to get a long…but Kiba and Neji...I don't think they'll be happy about it."

"Have you talked to them at all?"

"Well…I was hanging with Neji over the weekend had to study, but Shika told about you and him on Friday…I was at my grandmother's house…"

"Study for what?"

"Kakashi's test today. You forgot, didn't you?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted, smacking himself in the head. All that time we had yesterday after Sasuke called him. Now he knew why Iruka keep talking about his math textbook when he got back. "Man, this sucks..." Naruto sort of lied. Naruto knew he'd do alright anyway, so he decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I think you two will be the only people that know..." Chouji nodded and smiled.

"You know Naruto... I think you should go find him instead of talking to me."

"Ah, Sasuke is probably already in class by now." Naruto said. "That or the other bathroom…besides Iruka said I to have to take my pills any-Oh." Naruto looked at Chouji, whom was waiting for Naruto to continue his sentence.

"Pills? Iruka? Naruto what are you hiding from us?"

"Uh…"

Naruto ran out the bathroom and booked down the hall. Of course someone had to get in his way and they both crashed to the floor.

"Naruto, get the hell off of me…We have to get to Iruka's room." Naruto opened his eyes to see that Sasuke was under him and frowning. Naruto smirked, and decided to say something lame.

"Oh wow, I always seem to be knocking you off your feet, eh?" Sasuke groaned in frustration. Naruto stood up and helped Sasuke up. Naruto frowned and looked at Sasuke, not without taking a look back at the bathroom. Chouji watched him, and then walked off, either to class or to tell Shikamaru. "Hey, Sasu, do you have water I can use?"

"I need it."

"Yeah, well, so do I…"

"Use a water fountain." Sasuke yelled as he dusted off his pants. Naruto didn't respond. Sasuke looked up to see that Naruto was rubbing his forehead.

"Look Sasuke, I really need to take them…or he'll…"

"Take what?"

"JUST GIVE ME SOME FUCKING WATER!" Naruto screamed and grabbed Sasuke's already injured wrist. Sasuke flinched and dropped his backpack. He whirled around and kicked Naruto in the shin. "AH FUCK! SASUKE! You really do know how to be a bitch sometimes…it's not like I'm asking you for 10 gallons of water."

"I want to know what's going on, what do you need to take?"

"Oh now you want me to tell you about myself. What about you? What happened to your wrist? What memories make you cry? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS A BASTARD! You always make it seem like you're the only one who was hurt…well…I didn't have any parents…I was an orphan until IRUKA TOOK ME IN!"

_**And the true colors all come out…huh Naruto? Is he the perfect little lover that you dreamed about?**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP KYUUBI! YOU'RE NOT FUCKING REAL! AND HE IS EVERYTHING I DREAMED ABOUT! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HIM!" Naruto screamed and leaned on one the lockers. The bell rang, class already started. Naruto closed his eyes and slid down to the floor. He felt someone next to him, but didn't open his eyes. "And then I have to deal with him…"

_**Who me?**_

…

_**Not talking to me? It's not my fault Sasuke got you mad…maybe if he wasn't such a screwed up bastard…your love could be all puppies and rainbows! Instead you're trying to have a normal relationship with someone who isn't normal…to abnormal people…equal-**_

_I will get rid of you…_

_**Iruka gave you those pills yesterday…correct? And you still haven't taken them. Yeah... you're really trying…**_

_I was worried._

_**Worried, because if you took them…you'd just watch as Kiba hurt him, and you'd have to suffer…because you couldn't protect him, you can't fight Kiba on your own. You can't fight ANYONE on…**_

Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder.

…_**your own. You're pathetic…you live behind lies. One day those lies will be your downfall. And then you'll want to change. You'll want to be me. And even more asshole than that bitch next you…**_

…

_**You will need me Naruto…once I'm out…you'll never go back to the person you were. No one will EVER look at you the same way again…you'll soon be alone…**_

"Here..." Sasuke put the water bottle in Naruto's hands. Naruto slightly opened his eyes.

"I think we should talk." Sasuke nodded.

"We're skipping?" Sasuke asked while yawning. Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke can you reach into my back-_**you're so weak…-**_ pack and get _**–pills can't ruin me Naruto. All you're doing is destroying yourself-**_ and get a white paper bag out." Naruto ignored the thoughts. They weren't real; they weren't coming from his head. They were coming from thin air. He closed his eyes again as he felt Sasuke lean over him and pull the white bag out and onto his lap. Sasuke seemed to be going into slow motion. Naruto opened his eyes and watched him; Sasuke's eyes were half open.

Naruto shook the water bottle, it was almost gone. Sasuke leaned again on Naruto. Naruto reached inside the bag and pulled out the bottle of pills. He popped the cap and put to in his mouth then opened the water bottle and drank some water. He swallowed the water with a look on his face, the water tasted funny. It tasted…sweet, a little too sweet? Crap.

"Sasuke, what did you have for breakfast?" Sasuke yawned again.

"Kisame…money to get waffles here…syrup…"

"Waffles have sugar with syrup too!"

"No duh, moron-yawn-but I wash it down with water."

Kyuubi laughed. Why weren't the pills working? Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke, where did you get this water bottle?"

"Hn…dropped…cafeteria…" Sasuke opened his eyes slightly. "It's blurry…" he mumbled. "It hurts…"

"What?!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi's laughter kept ringing in his head. He just wanted it to stop.

"It's beating too fast…"

**End**_ Chapter_ **Four**

_A/n: I hope no mistakes! (I know I do...I'll go back if I do) **I **know another cliffhanger…and Kyuubi is making his appearance again! Oh nos! And what is up with Sasuke? Yeah…I have things to explain, huh? Anyway…_

_REVIEW!_

…

_Please?_


	5. Chapter 5: Rollercoaster

_**Look Up As You Walk**_

A_/N: After staring at reviews to motivate me… and changing this chapter many times : seriously: I've come up with this. It's kinda like a rollercoaster… And I'm sorry for the delay… I guess I shouldn't make promises I can't keep… don't hit me. ducks I plan to update REALLY soon though. So you don't have to worry. I hope no one abandoned this. I didn't give up yet!_

_Warnings: language… OOC? I'm not even sure. Angst? Eh again not sure…_

_Also about Itachi, when he got the medicine he was on stage three of dying… (final stage is 4)… On his last check-up he was in the in-between that. Just wanted to put that out, you all know that Sasuke doesn't even know that he is dying…_

_Songs While Writing: Somebody to Love - Queen, Shake it! - Metro Station, and 88 - LM.C (if you ever listen/heard of this song... I found the english translation...)_

_Enjoy… this switches from place to place chapter! This is seriously my longest chapter ever... around 6,700 words WITHOUT the crazy long author notes, I'm amazed._

_Chapter_ **5:** Rollercoaster

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice quivered. Sasuke breathing was becoming more uneven, and he grabbed where his heart would be; like that would help. He needed his insulin shot, badly. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that the moron sitting next to him would know what to do.

A million thoughts were running through Naruto's head. He could vaguely hear Kyuubi taunting him, mocking him because if Naruto didn't hurry he couldn't help Sasuke. Kyuubi would never let him live it down if Naruto didn't act fast. He opened Sasuke's bag and noticed the silver container underneath folders, textbooks, and binders.

The insulin seemed to be filled, and Naruto, being quick, found a vein and stabbed his boyfriend. A weird sensation flew over him, as if he found stabbing someone amusing. That exact thought scared him. A rush came over him and he _just repeatedly kept bringing the long thin silver needle to flesh. His eyes dazed and the only thing that broke were pleas and a hand full of warmth; his eyes focused and then his eyes widened. _

_The needle had broken off and was in Sasuke's thigh, his jeans were semi-ripped, and blood was making a puddle on the tiled hallway floor. Naruto gasped, and could see black eyes staring at him in fear. Naruto's eye narrowed, and the smirked playfully, he put the needle in some more. And Sasuke groaned in pain, the pale figure couldn't move, and Naruto found this amusing as he opened up the box and_ took out another insulin shot, stabbing another one in the same spot.

"Naruto I only need one." Naruto looked away from Sasuke's so called bloody thigh and back at Sasuke, something was different this time. Sasuke looked calm? Was it a hallucination… from the pills? Naruto shook his head and looked back down at his thighs, there wasn't any blood, or needle in Sasuke's thigh, the urge of killing was gone, and he now didn't find that experience or nightmare amusing at all. The only thing that came from that day dream was that Naruto stabbed Sasuke with another insulin shot.

"I…know… that…" Naruto said breathlessly, like he couldn't believe what he just thought about. Killing Sasuke, when Sasuke was the one that was keeping Naruto sane, to say the least. "I guess…." He left it at that; he didn't need to get Sasuke freaked out about him, if he even did freak out. "Are you alright?" Sasuke nodded his head a little, then soon enough a smirk was planted on his face.

"I thought…" he paused, it was harder speaking. "… that you wouldn't know what to do… being the idiot you are." Naruto smiled a little, he decided he'd take it as a Sasuke compliment to saying 'thank you.'

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto leaned in further forgetting about his about his thoughts, and surreal day dream, as his lips meet Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't complain and responded back. Naruto's right arm stung, but at the moment he didn't care about that. He didn't care if a teacher saw them just now. And as he wasn't caring, he was crying. Sasuke could feel Naruto's tears run down his cheeks.

Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at Naruto, watching him closely. He leaned his head back as he did, and after a while closed his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto wiped away his tears, sniffed his nose, and put on a smile.

"I'm not crying!" he protested. Sasuke opened his eyes and corked an eyebrow. The smile was obviously not his genuine smile.

"Yes you were… now tell me the problem, or I'm leaving and going back to class."

"It was nothing; I had a bad day dream." Naruto spoke truthfully. Actually he wasn't crying about that nightmare day dream, he wasn't sure why he was crying exactly.

"While giving me a shot?"

"YES!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke said it like that never happened to people. Naruto had a slight feeling that Kyuubi was seeping into him, wanting him to have those urges so when he came out, Naruto wouldn't be able to stop him. Naruto paused in his thinking, he was starting to think Kyuubi was a person, he wasn't… he wasn't a personality. It wasn't real, it was so fucking unreal. Kyuubi was nothing, Naruto wasn't mental, and he had no disorder of the personality.

**That's it Naruto, just keep lying to yourself. **Naruto wasn't sure if that was his thoughts or the other him that Naruto didn't want to believe.

"You're lying to me, Naruto…" Sasuke said, frowning. Really he wouldn't care, but somewhere in his mind he knew something was wrong with Naruto, and the blond should be glad that Sasuke was being this worried about him. "Who's Kyuubi?" Naruto froze, and his eyes narrowed. Kyuubi was no one, no one for Sasuke to worry about.

"**No one for you to fucking worry about, princess."** Naruto snapped. He voiced his thoughts, but some of Kyuubi's crude language came out. Naruto put a hand over his mouth. First Sasuke was stunned that the dead last spoke to him that way. He narrowed his eyes, glaring a million swords into the idiot's body, head, and face. His frown deepened more and soon he decided that he was going to just up and leave.

"Fine." Sasuke said coldly. He stood up slowly, trying not to get a rush to his head, and grabbed his bag. He still moved in slow motion. The effect of the 'attack' must have not worn off yet. Naruto wanted to stop him from walking away, but he didn't know what to say when he did. He wanted to tell Sasuke the truth, he wanted to talk like he suggested to Sasuke earlier. Then why wasn't he talking? Why wasn't he willing to give Sasuke the truth, he stood up and shouted out his name, but Sasuke was gone, he was going away…

XXX

"Itachi?" Kisame opened the door just a bit and seen the older raven searching for something in the study. No one usually went in their, it belonged to Itachi and Sasuke's parents. "What are you looking for?" Kisame's only response was Itachi's coughing.

Kisame sighed and stepped inside; Itachi froze for about five seconds then continued looking.

"Itachi?"

"My father used to always work in here. Planning and organizing what used to be the greatest Uchiha Corporation." Itachi threw papers around the room, and random books.

"How do you know what you're looking for?"

"I don't." Kisame sweatdropped and took a seat down near him. "Then why are you in here?"

"Because I know it's here…"

"What's here?"

"I'm not sure." Itachi said slowly. Kisame could have just slapped himself in the face, but Itachi continued. "I don't want Sasuke roaming in here and accidentally find it. I don't want him feeling sorry for me or himself, I don't want him knowing the truth –coughatcough- all." He cleared his throat. "At all…" he repeated.

"Find what out."

"The reason behind what I did. If he found out his precious mom and dad were slowly getting him into… I don't think he could handle it… especially when I die…"

"Don't say that."

"You know I am. Kabuto made it clear that these pills weren't really going to help me one bit." Kisame sighed. Arguing with Itachi went nowhere, and would take a way a lot of energy which they both needed.

"What does the folder look like?"

"…"

"You don't know?!"

"I'll know it when I _see _it." Itachi told him. Kisame stared at him blankly. "Don't give me that look, Kisame, go over to the desk." The blue-skinned man looked over at the desk. "Look through that." Kisame wasn't even fazed at all that Itachi knew that he was giving him an odd look. All these years that they were together, he would be surprised if Itachi didn't know.

Kisame glared at the polished desk, there was a lot of dust, but it still looked new. He started opening drawers on the oak desk, but they didn't seem to budging at all. They must have been locked.

"Hey, Itachi, all the drawers are locked." No one responded. The sound of a heavy object being dropped made Kisame turn around to see that Itachi was staring into space and not moving at all. "Itachi?"

"Kisame…I can't move." Itachi said in a soft and low voice. Itachi started coughing roughly, but he couldn't stop it for he couldn't move. Kisame practically ran over to him and lifted the oldest Uchiha up, it felt like his arms were numb and he just kept coughing, almost like something was stuck in his throat. Blood started trailing down his chin as he continued to cough and wheeze.

Kisame mentally cursed in his as he tried to position Itachi so that he wouldn't fall. The one thought that ran through the shark-lover's head was the fact that Itachi was in his final stage of dying, but all he needed to do was get him to the hospital. Without much thinking, he got Itachi to the car, fastened his seatbelt, put the key in the ignition, and drove as fast as he could to the emergency room. Itachi had stopped coughing, but he closed his eyes.

XXX

"Due to Sasuke's and Naruto's lateness to my class, I will assign a project, let's thank them." Iruka Umino, homeroom and first block class teacher had spoken, narrowing his eyes at Naruto, basically saying he wanted an explanation later. Naruto really didn't give a damn, and he knew Sasuke didn't either. Of course the rest of their classmates did and were mainly glaring daggers at Sasuke, while others like Sakura or Ino were slightly mad at the both of them. Lee was the only one that was really happy.

Sasuke ignored the glares just like he ignored people sometimes in reality. He learned how to block most people out years ago.

The dark-tan teacher sighed and flipped through his planner as he continued to talk.

"Now since this is an English class and in this type of class, we all know we write essays, but I think I want to make it a little interesting." All Naruto wanted was for Iruka to get to the point. But this was to torture them, to make the class even more boring. Naruto slowly started to block Iruka and stare at Sasuke. All he wanted was for the raven to look his way, but Sasuke never looked at him in class. It'd be a miracle if he ever did. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to Iruka; he was staring out the window.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" The two teens looked at their fuming teacher. "Did you listen to anything I just said?" Iruka asked.

"Uh yeah." Naruto lied. Sasuke didn't reply just looked from Iruka to Naruto.

"Oh really Naruto, what did I just say?" The whole class was looking at him, and Kiba was trying to mouth the answer to him, but again Naruto wasn't paying attention to him, but Iruka. His eyes did land on Hinata. She sat in from of him, and apparently had written down information about the project. Naruto looked at her and their teacher; obviously she was giving him the answers. He was happy Hinata was turned on such an angle as he constantly looked from her notebook to Iruka's face.

"Uh about the project… its due in a week, you have to make a small movie or bring something to share with you that you think is important to you or that is about you. You must also write a 2-page paper, double-spaced, on why it's important, or why we need to know it…about you…" Naruto cursed mentally in his head. Iruka totally thought this plan over when Naruto wasn't home. Naruto knew that Iruka wanted him to tell the class about his living with Iruka or his… other problem of the personality. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at his teacher. Iruka did not seem fazed as he pieced together that Naruto cheated off of the no pupil girl in front of him. The constant shifting from Hinata's lap to Iruka's face was a dead give away. Iruka was about to yell at the boy for not listening to him and cheating off of Hinata, when the phone suddenly rang.

"We're not finished yet." He threatened and went to the phone. "Hello…yes Sasuke is here. Mmmhmm…okay I'll tell him that." Iruka hung up and turned to the pale teen. "Sasuke, you have to go straight to the hospital after school, you brother is there, and he forget to leave a key at the house." Sasuke rolled his eyes at such information, but nodded his head anyway. He needed to see Suigetsu anyway, it was one of the promises that he made to the cancer patient.

Iruka turned around to see that Naruto was not in his seat. Sighing, Iruka just decided to continue on with class. He'll see and scold him at home instead of in front of his classmates.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto's seat, but noticed Kiba glaring at him and Sai making faces at the raven. Neji was too involved in the lesson, and Gaara sat behind Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes anyway. Everyone was so fucking idiotic at his high school. He decided not to care and look out the window.

"_Sasuke, can you get the pot from over there… I'm gonna make Zabuza soup so he can get better." Sasuke looked at the boy smiling at him. The boy addressing him was three years older. He was already living in this foster home for year. _

"_..." _

"_We'll chop, chop Sasuke… Zabuza won't get any better if you don't help me." _

"_Right." Sasuke said and grabbed the pot. "Haku?" _

"SASUKE!" Iruka sighed after he got the Uchiha's attention. "Out!" Sasuke looked at the furious Iruka, then left the room, slamming the door and ignoring the snorts and snickers and concerned eyes. He was staring at the window for what, like five seconds not even that. Enough time for him to remember something seven years ago. When he lived in that foster home for two years, that's where he meet Zabuza and Haku.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here? Wait, don't tell me…" The silver haired teacher began to snicker, and Sasuke looked the other way. "Iruka actually managed to kick you out of class…" The book came to the side of this leg; Sasuke wasn't laughing and mentally cursed when he saw his math teacher. Kakashi didn't have any classes first block.

"It's really not that funny, Kakashi."

"Nothing is funny to you. You know Sasuke, Naruto is in my room… I mean you could go there as well or sit here alone." Kakashi said and watched to see Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked up at his teacher.

"And why would I want to go and sit in a room by myself with that airhead!" Kakashi just smiled like he knew something and continued walking down the hall.

Of course Sasuke knew that Kakashi knew about them, but the teacher didn't have to be a pervert about everything. Sasuke thought about going to the math room, he wasn't allowed back in Iruka's room. Once Iruka said out, you weren't allowed back in, plus if he got in trouble he could just say that Kakashi offered. He stood up walked down the hall. The mathematics room was a floor up.

Xxx

Naruto sat at the math teacher's desk and browsed through his music on iTunes. Kakashi may have been a book pervert, but he had a good taste in music. The door to the room opened, but Naruto didn't take any notice. Naruto wanted to put on something fun to dance to as he put on Shake it! By Metro Station. He heard that song at a dance and fell in love with it.

"I wonder if Kakashi wouldn't mind me checking my email." Naruto thought out loud, as he thought he was there by himself. The sound of a chair being moved, bought his attention to that chair. He stared at the figure sitting there and watched as they never made eye contact.

Naruto looked back at the computer screen. Still browsing through music, and mumbling the lyrics.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Naruto said, not making any contact with his boyfriend, he doubted that Sasuke was looking at him anyway.

"Che, are you?"

"Very." Naruto answered and wheeled around in his chair so that he was facing the Uchiha. Sasuke watched him suspiciously. "I know changing the mood, but why are you here?"

"Iruka kicked me out." Naruto wasn't good for holding in his laughter as he laughed away, while Sasuke frowned at his reaction.

"Loser." The raven mumbled, but smiled a bit. Why was he even smiling? Sometimes he just hated the way Naruto made him feel. There was definitely something about the idiot's personality. "Ugh, I fucking hate you. How do you manage to make me not angry at you anymore?" Sasuke asked more to himself than to Naruto, but Naruto heard him and grinned.

"Ancient Chinese secret (1)." Naruto stated. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion. Naruto thought Sasuke looked so hot when he was confused.

"Ancient Chinese… NARUTO, you're not even Chinese!" Sasuke shouted.

"And how would you know?" Naruto asked, still smiling. Sasuke massaged his temples, Naruto was such a pain. And Sasuke was mad at himself for not being angrier with Naruto. For one, the stupid blonde still didn't tell him shit, and yet the idiot sits at the front of the room making jokes like this morning never happened, like Sasuke's attack never happened, like their bickering never happened, like it was their first date (coughonlydatecough)… before Naruto's friends arrived.

His face tightened as he remembered each and every one of them, his eyes narrowing with he thought about Kiba, Sai, and Neji. They found out where Sasuke was vulnerable and Naruto could sit there with him, comfort him and give him a needle, but Naruto would never stop to think that maybe he should stop being friends with them. That angered Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto had long gone paused the music and was watching Sasuke's face like a hawk. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing idiot, I can't think?"

"Not when you're making faces like you're mad… are you still angry about…"

"No Naruto, not about you snapping at me… at the fact that you still don't tell me anything."

"You do the same thing, Sas." Naruto has spoken matter-of-factly. Naruto looked at the door. He highly doubted Kakashi was coming back to his room. Not until the end of first block bell rang. Naruto and Sasuke had math second block, but Sasuke was in advanced math, because he was that good.

"I do what?" Sasuke sounded offended, but kept his voice as calmly as he could. They both didn't need to draw any fists.

"You don't tell me anything about you… like what do you do at the hospital when you're brother's there… why is your brother there…"

"You know my brother is blind, Naruto, he has accidents..." Sasuke stated, sounding as if he irritated. then got a little glint in his eye. "I actually visit my second boyfriend, when I'm there." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's jealous face.

"Second boyfriend?" he asked in curiosity. Sasuke nodded his head in approval. "Wow, I'm jealous. Maybe I should just tie you up now and lock you in my closet." Naruto said with a straight face. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. "Cat got your tongue, Sasuke?" Naruto said while smirking.

"Hn…" Next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto was in the seat next to him and giving him a look that read, "Want to?" Sasuke waited for him to say something, but Naruto was being as quiet as a mouse. "No." Sasuke blurted out. "To whatever you're implying with that look. I'm still mad at you, so don't think I'm going to cave in to making out or whatever." Sasuke told him, but the intense glare didn't lessen, it seemed to increase.

"There is nothing I have to tell you, babe."

_**Liar, don't you want to tell him about us? Our relationship? Aren't you mad about his second boyfriend?**_

_I don't have to tell him about you because you don't exist, we have no relationship, and I know he is only saying that to bug me, he wouldn't openly tell me. _

_**If I'm not the slightest real to you then how are you able to hear me, to answer me. You're contradicting yourself, Kit.**_

_Don't you dare start calling me that, go to hell. _

_**How can I do that… when I don't exist… technically you'd be going to hell. **_

"Naruto?" Sasuke scrunched up his face. "There is something going on. I'm fucking tired of repeating myself." Sasuke was scary when he was pissed. "And don't you dare reverse the situation." Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, there is nothing going on. Kyuubi is a conscious I made up when I was younger." He was so lying, and he could here the mocking from inside his head, but he toned it out. "It's really dork and so okay I was planning on getting you something after school today… but nothing for you to get mad over." Technically, Naruto wasn't lying about that; he planned on getting Sasuke something to show that they were in a relationship together. A little cheesy, like cheddar, but it was the truth somewhat. Sasuke's facial expression softened a bit, it looked like Sasuke was feeling a little guilty for accusing and threatening the blond that there was something more, but his expression still shown the slightest hint of suspicion, just a little.

The bell rang for second block, which mean Sasuke had to leave. Naruto kissed him good-bye and watched as he exited the door. Kakashi just came in the room with a smile on his face, while reading his book. Naruto eye rolled, and stared at the door. He wouldn't be to actually see Sasuke at all today. Unless they snuck away some where after school, he was pretty sure lunch was out of the question. Knowing Iruka, he was probably gonna give Naruto a lunch-detention. All Naruto had to do was make sure his friends weren't around when they did "sneak off."

XXX

"Where the hell is Naruto, it's not like him to ditch us? Shika, didn't you tell him that we were going over my house after school." Ino shouted. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Forget him." Neji shouted. Kiba stared at Shikamaru as he was staring up at the clouds.

"Don't you find it weird that Naruto and Sasuke both came in late?" Sai brought up. Sakura frowned.

"That doesn't mean anything." She protested. Gaara sighed and leaned up against the wall. He saw his sister and brother getting on the bus to head home. Chouji took a chip and bit into it slowly. Lee and Ten Ten walked over to them, smiling.

"Hey guys?" Ten Ten asked, she could tell that they were all mad.

"Ten Ten, Lee, have you guys seen Naruto?" Sakura said, quickly taking a glance at Sai and then back at Ten Ten and Lee.

"I thought I told you we should just forget about him!" Neji shouted again even louder this time. Hinata flinched.

"Neji, Naruto is our friend!" Sakura yelled back. "Now, have you guys seen him?" Sai rolled his eyes and sat on the step, he found the red leave tree across the street interesting to paint. He took out his sketchbook and started sketching. Ten Ten frowned at Neji, but answered the question.

"I haven't seen him, but I was talking to Gai-sensei… maybe Lee seen him…" The spandex wearing student was looking everywhere, but at group's faces. Truth was he did see Naruto… with Sasuke near Principal Jiraiya's office.

"_I have to get to the… hospital, Naruto-STOP!" Naruto rolled his eyes. _

"_But think this… you're grounded, correct… which means I won't see you at all this week, but in school." Sasuke sighed._

"_It doesn't mean you can sexually harass me in front of the god damn office!" Sasuke yelled. _

"_It's not like anyone is watching Sasuke… quit freaking out." Sasuke groaned in frustration and sat on the bench outside of the office. "Hey Sasuke, can I see your hand?" _

"_No."_

"_But it's important."_

"_No."_

"_It's for your gift."_

"_Oh my gift, well in that case…" Sasuke said cheerfully, yes cheerfully. "NO." And that was said, not so cheerfully. Naruto stared at him._

"_Hmm… you that cheery doesn't suit you, babe." Sasuke put his hand under his chin, and stared out the window. "SASUKE!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Well… then, fine, nevermind." Naruto said, grinning. _

"_What Naruto?"_

"_Oh nothing… I'm just wondering why you're still sitting here… don't you have to visit that second boyfriend of yours."_

"_Hn… you sound happy when you say that."_

"_Psh… I always sound happy."_

"_Riiight." Sasuke said sarcastically, Naruto pulled him over for another kiss, which Sasuke didn't object to._

"LEE!" Sakura yelled. "Did you or did you not see Naruto."

"He obviously did, if it's taking him this long to answer." Sai remarked, not taking his eyes off the tree.

"He was talking to Principal Jiraiya…" Lee lied. He knew he never lied, but obviously, Naruto wanted to keep it a secret, and Lee wasn't going to rat it out.

"Again? Seriously, he's always in that office." Kiba said. Hinata was playing with her fingers. Shikamaru just looked over at the double doors, where Naruto just ran out of. He looked over to see his friends, all staring at him. He waved, and they slightly waved back.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto said. Neji didn't look amused, and Gaara seemed like he was about to fall asleep. "Gaara, I wasn't that long, was I?"

"What did the principal yell at you this time, moron?" Kiba asked, ignoring the blond's question. Naruto was puzzled, and his expression certainly gave it off as puzzled. "Lee just told us that you were in the Principal's office." Naruto looked at Lee. How did Lee know that? Well he wasn't in the office… but in front of it. Lee wouldn't lie unless… Naruto's eyes widened a bit. The double doors opened again and Sasuke was walking out with a taller guy next to him. Naruto didn't know who he was, but Sasuke did. All he knew about the guy was his name, that he looked like a girl and that he interrupted Naruto and Sasuke's perfectly good make out session.

"OHH, right… Jiraiya was just being an ass about me skipping Iruka's class to hang with Kakashi." Naruto said. Jiraiya doesn't even know about that, but it was a pretty good lie. Neji didn't look like he bought it, yet the long haired brunette didn't say anything against the lie. Gaara took up psychology with Professor Asuma (2), so who knows what he was thinking. He tended to listen to people's tones of voice to see if they were lying or not.

"Yeah, Naruto, what was that about?" Chouji asked, grabbing a handful of chips and stuffed it into his mouth. Naruto turned towards him, still remembering what happened this morning, that he let certain information slip out, like the pills, or why Iruka was apart of it.

"I didn't want Iruka yelling at me, giving me a detention. I had things to do today…"

"What about arriving to class late, both you and the Uchiha?" Ten Ten looked at Naruto, and Lee blushed for some reason. Naruto noticed, and that blush gave Naruto enough information to know what Lee seen. He mentally cursed, but was laughing… or Kyuubi was… but then Naruto started laughing hysterically for no reason. Sai watched him in curiosity, and Gaara opened his eyes and stared at him. Sasuke, who was just about to get into the car, with this person that Naruto still didn't know, looked at his boyfriend from afar, before rolling his eyes, mumbling idiot and getting into the car.

"Naruto, I don't think that was funny." Ten Ten said. No was laughing.

Naruto stopped and seen that Hinata was giving him look of fear, and Neji was just glaring at him. Gaara was analyzing him, Shikamaru was just looking at the clouds still and Kiba, he looked torn between, what the fuck? And laughing also.

"Sorry guys… I don't know what came over me. I just found that slightly amusing… like killing you…" Naruto covered his mouth.

"LIKE WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura shouted. Naruto was trying to figure out a word that rhymed with killing.

_Stilling… milling… tilling… dilling… filling… ah… BILLING_

"I said… like billing you…"

"Bil-Billing us w-what?" Hinata asked. Naruto froze, he thought about just ignoring Hinata's question.

"Uh… just forget… look guys… I have to go. Maybe tomorrow we could all hang out. I just realized I have work."

"You don't work." Gaara pointed out.

"Uh… duh fire truck…" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Ehehe… I have a job interview today. I might as well make some money. I know Shikamaru hates me mooching off of him…" Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"You owe us, Naruto." Ino shouted. Naruto just waved goodbye, oh did he owe them. He really had no idea what came over him, he must have been thinking subconsciously about Kiba, Sai, and Neji, and what happened with Sasuke. But those three never knew if that worked… Sasuke was still in class. He was surprised they didn't bring anything up. Although they probably thought it would be a bad idea talking it with Naruto, since the way he reacted at the mall on Saturday.

XXX

"So…who was that?"

"No one,"

"Wow so you just make out with random classmates, Sasuke? Six years and I would have never expected you to be like that."

"No, Haku, I don't make out with random classmates…"

"So who was he? You don't tell me now, I'm kicking you out of this car and you're going to have to walk to the hospital."

"You didn't tell me why you were even at my school, so why should I tell you…" Haku sighed.

"You're an even bigger pain then you were when you were eight. Wait, until I tell Zabu about you. He works for the police now… big shocker, I know… He becomes the very thing he hates, ya know. Anyway, I'm thinking of working at the school… help people you know."

"You're 19 and I can't picture Zabuza in a police uniform."

"I know how old I am… I couldn't either… he looks good though. Honestly I think he only wanted to be an officer so he could have an excuse to be walking around carrying a gun."

"So you two live together?"

"Yep… we moved out of that foster home about two years after you left. It was his idea, said he could get the money. I had to work as a waitress at a restaurant in Suna Beach hotel (3)."

"Don't you mean waiter?"

"No, I mean waitress."

"Hn." Haku turned a corner, pulling in to the parking lot of the hospital (4). Sasuke was about to open the car door when Haku locked it from his side. Sasuke sighed. "His name is Naruto." His door was still locked. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend…" Haku repeated, smiling. "So have you two like do-"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted, while blushing. "No open the door… I told you who he was."

"Alright, alright… oh and I'll see you tomorrow…" Sasuke froze.

"Why… will I see you… tomorrow?" Sasuke asked in suspicion.

"For the next week… I'm going to be helping uh…" Haku paused, and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Mister… Umino? Iruka Umino, I heard from the principal that you have this Iruka first block… isn't that wonderful? I mean I'm not sure if I can be a teacher, but some teachers need help… so I can help them… And then for the rest of my stay I could be serving lunch at your school… so every lunch I can see you and then we can catch up." Sasuke stared at the 19-year-old in horror.

"How can you be student teacher, when you didn't even go into college to teach?" Haku shrugged.

"You're principal must be desperate, or it could be because of my good looks."

"Yeah, you're **girl**y good looks." Sasuke mumbled.

"Don't hate… now get out of my car, you were so eager to get out." Sasuke did and seen the smiling fool drive away. Sasuke couldn't believe this. He shook his head, and just decided to go into the hospital to see what was up with his brother, and talk with Suigetsu. All while avoiding Orochimaru, if that was possible, because Sasuke knew that Orochimaru was going to keep bothering him about the check-up.

&

Naruto stared up at the big jewelry store. He hoped he had enough money. Probably not. He opened up the doors and stepped inside, the first thing he received was a dirty look from the employee behind the cashier. So much for good impressions.

"What can I…" the red-haired women paused, looked Naruto up and down in disgust as he walked closer, and then finally looked into his eyes. "…do for you?"

"Uh… help me find a gift for my bo-lover."

"You're bo-lover… fine… whatever. Can I interest you in this?"

"I was thinking more of that…" the thing the employer showed him, looked so cheap and not well put together. Naruto had feeling that Sasuke would like the necklace, since Naruto had no idea what his ring size was the bastard wouldn't let Naruto see his hand.

The employee just laughed loudly in Naruto's face. It was an arrogant, cocky, snobby sort of laugh that pissed Naruto off. It was almost how Sasuke used to laugh at him, like he wasn't good enough or how Neji would chuckle at him. This lady was worse, and the constant laugh was getting rather irritating.

"That? You want to buy that?" No, Naruto wanted that cash register, of course that necklace! Naruto clenched and unclenched his hands. Trying to calm himself down, but nothing seemed to be working. "I highly doubt a rat like you could purchase such an item." Something didn't click to well in Naruto's brain. All he wanted to do was get something nice for Sasuke, and just because he wasn't dressed as elegant as this lady wanted him to, doesn't mean he didn't have a lot of cash on him. How dare she insult him. "I'd be surprised if you had cent on you. Now quit wasting my time, all you're ever going to do is just look when shopping here."

"How dare you talk to ME that way, I'm a fucking customer! Just because I look like this, doesn't mean that I can't have **more than a PENNY on me."** Naruto leaned himself over the counter. "No I want to buy that necklace."

"What, for free? Look here little boy… I don't like how close you are. And if you don't back up, I'm going to have to get the authority." Naruto grabbed her by her collared shirt, and closed his eyes, when they opened they were different, an urge to do some damage.

"**You fucking open up this glass, or I will break it myself, take it and then slit your fucking throat, you lowlife!"** Naruto shouted. The grip tightened and the older adult looked unfazed. She could handle this, what was it… discipline?

"Hmmm… fat chance. Now let me go or the police will be called. I swear." The women remarked. She was brought up never to show fear, although she has never met the other side of this teen, Kyuubi.

"**WRONG FUCKING ANSWER!"** Kyuubi shouted, but as he was about to sock the women in her face, a ringing shoot through his ears. Kyuubi fell to his knees. **"Shit."** The ringing was coming from his brain. His chest hurt badly and he felt like he was about to throw up. **"These fucking emotions… for that pale bastard of the boyfriend…"** Kyuubi grabbed his head, trying to cover and scrap at his ears, blood hitting the tiled floor. **"Make it stop… this body doesn't belong to you, blondie." **

"YES IT DOES! I have to get rid of you for him."

"**He'll fucking end up leaving you… they all will…"**

Even though the employer was being a bit snobby, she felt as if she should call for help. This was getting insanely crazy, very quickly and she didn't want the blond to kill himself, which it looked like he was doing. Well… trying to scratch his ears off.

She went around the counter; kept her distance, to see what was wrong. The blond, kept on shaking, and whispering to himself.

"What's you're name…?"

"**Kyuu**-NO! Naruto…" The blond replied. The woman froze at the sudden outburst. His body shaking slowed down and he took his hands off his ears. Without even know it, he reached into his backpack and took out the white bag that Sasuke took out earlier in the morning for him. He decided to double the intake, instead of taking two pills, he took four and swallowed them. He closed his eyes and the employee watched him from the corner of her eye.

He thought he eliminated violence from his lifestyle. He reached into his backpack for his phone.

"Um… "She sighed, getting up and getting the first aid kit. Naruto watched her a little bit, but said nothing as he was more occupied with pressing number 1 then a green button. He was about to put the phone to his ears, but decided against it. He knew Iruka was going to ask him about his ears and then finally put the pieces together. He just put the phone on speaker. He listened to the ringing.

**The person you are trying to reach is unavailable.**

Naruto hung up the phone, had forgotten, Sasuke was grounded, which meant that his brother and his boyfriend has his phone. The blond sighed. He really needed to hear his voice.

The woman came over and cleaned up his ears.

"Thank you." He whispered. She just nodded. She obviously didn't want to set anymore buttons off on this kid.

"How much… money do you have on you, kid?" Naruto glared at the floor.

"About 250…" The women nodded her head.

"That necklace you wanted cost about 800… I'll give it to you…"

"You pity me."

"What?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING PITY ME! I don't need anyone's fake care. If I didn't do… what I did… I didn't become… him… you snobby little creature would have spit in my face and kicked my ass out the door. So don't go and fucking pity me… I'M NOT INSANE! I DON'T NEED TO GO TO AN ASYLUM or mental institution…" He mumbled the last two words and put his head down…

**T**he tears started to fall**…**

**End** _Chapter _**5**

_Whew! What a chapter huh? I promise it won't be so like "1-2-3-1" you know… different parts… I'm going from one thing to the next. I guess I just wanted to show the school day… Like seriously… should I pick it up… or take it slow… because the last four chapters were like four days XD. I think I'm just going to take it day-by-day… and I'll pick it up…from time to time. Yeah… another cliff hanger BUT I plan on updating two more chapters by Halloween! I'm serious… I'm going on ambition XD Uh… I had to read an article for Psychology (yep I'm taking Psych) about ambition… OH!_

_(1): I heard on VH1's I love the 1970s Volume 2… it was like this old laundry commercial thing. I kept saying it all weekend, still do… haha_

_(2): Gaara's Psychology teacher was going to be Kurenai… but then I pictured her as a Spanish teacher XD_

_(3): Come on… Laguna Beach… Suna Beach… if you thought that when you read it… I applaud you and give you a cookie! : throws cookie : I'm probably the only one that thought of that and you guys are giving me wtf glares… I just want to write a Fanfic… called Suna Beach (somewhat based like Laguna, I never really liked that show… but I admit I did watch it…O.o don't look at me like that.)… Dare I? XD_

_(4). I originally had hospital as hotel. O.o yes… I know… It meant to be hospital… but that's not what I had there… HAKUSASU! XD Nah… I'm kidding… but when I read it over… I was like… wtf? Haku taking Sasuke to a hotel? Then it I was like… Oh… hospital…_

_It's so crazy… when you have a lot going on with this story… I can do it! Things like Itachi and all that will be explained in the next chapter… maybe flash backs…. Hmm I'll think about it._

_Review? O.O Please? I'll update as soon as a can… maybe this weekend if I had no distractions XD… don't count on it, please review. They motivate me_


	6. Chapter 6: Calm

**Look Up As You Walk**

**I changed my pen name, but it's still RepentshadowsGirl... on the inside... haha. **

A/N: This author should be brutally punched in the face and kicked in the stomach for making her reviewers and others that read this story wait… and so...

Sorry for the decade wait… Well at least this isn't my other Naruto fic… which hasn't been updated since August of last year… I plan on getting to that… eventually… heh… Hopefully no mistakes... I can't guarantee... I'll probably be going back and re-editing my stuff anyway.

And so this chapter starts off with Kiba and Shikamaru… Naruto is cooping elsewhere….

**Chapter** 6: Calm

"I don't understand how you smoke this." Kiba informed, looking at the white thin thing, inhaling before removing it from his lips, and blowing out smoke.

"I don't understand why you're even out here." Shikamaru noted, leaning over the porch rail a little. The others were back inside Ino's house.

"Oh you should know why…" Kiba said. A grin appeared on his face. Shikamaru looked at him and frowned.

"If it's about you being secretly in love with me, then that ship has sailed." Kiba seemed to grin more at Shikamaru's accusation. The mood suddenly changed when the clouds decided to hide behind the sun, Shikamaru noticed this change, both the clouds and Kiba.

"That's not the reason, I'm worried about us."

"Us as in…"

"The group…"

"Does this have anything to do with Naruto because really-"

"Not Naruto." Kiba said. "You." Kiba said softly, but Shikamaru caught it. The lazier of the two narrowed his eyes and watched as the teen next to him smashed the cigarette under his foot.

"What?"

"I'm not stupid Shika, I know you told Sakura about her cupcakes, and you told Sasuke. This is about you, me, Sai, and Neji."

"You, Sai, Neji and I…." Shikamaru corrected. That was a mistake.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO CORRECT MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, SHIKAMARU! AND DON'T SMOKE THAT WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Kiba yelled. Now Shikamaru was getting pissed off.

"Well maybe if you paid attention in Iruka's class…" Shikamaru dragged out, and dropped the cigarette in the ash tray near him. Shikamaru probably shouldn't have said that if he didn't want an angry Inuzuka in his face.

Kiba seemed to let that comment slide and get back to the more important issue.

"I thought that I could trust you with that information, and that you hated him just as much us as three do."

"Are you serious? What the hell did Sasuke do? He hasn't even been talking to us or bothering us in like what 6 months, a year! I'll admit he's a fucking bastard, but there is no point in fighting with him when he hasn't even done anything to us!"

"Oh he's done plenty." Kiba

"Yeah THEN!"

"Why are you even defending him?"

"Because this conversation is idiotic, I bet Neji probably put you up to this."

"What makes you think that Neji put _me_ up to this?! I was the one who has issues with the Uchiha first, Naruto and I both did."

"I thought he wasn't apart of this." Shikamaru stated and was about to slide the door open.

"He still isn't."

"Then why do you keep bringing him up. Like mentioning his name will make me feel guiltier for telling Sasuke." Shikamaru stated. He told Naruto first, which lead to Shikamaru "protecting" Sasuke. But he couldn't tell Kiba that.

"You should feel guilty. We trusted you. I mean Gaara and Shino knew, why do you always have to be the one to ruin plans." Kiba said harshly, Shikamaru responded all the same.

"Were you born an idiot, do you not know what diabetes is? You could have fucking killed him, one way or another. Neji should be smart enough to know that. You three are SO stupid when it comes to revenge!" Shikamaru shouted. He was surprised no one came out to house to see what was going on. He was getting tired of this constant shouting and fighting.

"I'm stupid! At least I'm not killing myself by smoking that cancer on a stick." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Is this going anywhere?" Shikamaru has spoken in a bored tone as if that comment Kiba made didn't hurt him at all.

"YEAH, MATTER-O'-FACTLY IT IS!" Kiba shouted a little too loudly, and his hands were clenched into fists. "LEAVE!" Shikamaru didn't move. He just stared at his friend like he had three heads.

"You can't be…"

"DID I STUTTER, NARA?!" No, he didn't. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and brushed off the demand as he turned to go back inside to get his coat and leave.

"So troublesome," he muttered as he opened the sliding door as walked inside. It was silent in the house as everyone stared watching the television. Shikamaru sighed as Ino, Sakura, and Hinata came out the kitchen and noticed him.

"Hey, you came back in. Kiba's still out there?" asked Ino, looking out the door window to see Kiba looking very distance. She frowned and faced Shikamaru again. "Everything okay, Shika?" Shikamaru shrugged and looked at Neji, who was looking at him also.

"You tell me." Sakura stared between Neji and Shikamaru. Kiba came back in and it seemed the tension in the room was getting rather thick.

"SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN TO US WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Sakura yelled. Chouji stopped eating, and Lee frowned.

"It's nothing. I gotta go." Shikamaru said quickly. He grabbed his coat and walked out. Not even giving anyone the chance to say anything or why he was leaving. No one had followed him. He continued walking down the sidewalk, feeling the need to reach a certain blonde. He flipped open his phone, and dialed Naruto's number. He picked up after about five rings.

"_Hey Shi-"_

"Where are you?!" He demanded.

"_Are you alright, Shikamaru?"_ Naruto asked. Shikamaru could tell that Naruto was upset about something too, as his voice quivered.

"I could ask you the same thing." There was a moment of silence, before Naruto answered his question.

"_The park."_ Shikamaru told him he'd see him there and hung up.

Xxxxx

"Kiba got that mad? Was he even using his brain?"

"Apparently not." Shikamaru was staring up as the sky, there seemed to be no clouds in this part of neighborhood.

"I bet Neji brainwashed him or something." Naruto commented, staring down at the groaned. Shikamaru made a noise in agreement and looked over at the trees.

"I guess I wouldn't feel guilty about leaving then." Naruto head shot up and looked over at Shikamaru.

"Leaving?! What do you mean…leaving?"

"Since my grades are _so_ extraordinary and my IQ is like 200, my father wants me to go to some private school. You know… so I go above what is expected." Naruto snorted at Shikamaru's tone. He sounded _so _enthusiastic about the whole ordeal…not. Naruto knew he was probably losing one of his best pals, but he couldn't help but feel happy for the lazy teen.

"I can tell you're excited to go, but seriously though you better get out when you can. You stay in KLA (1) to long and all your smart brain cells will be gone **because** you aren't challenging yourself." Shikamaru shrugged and fumbled with the lighter in his pocket. He knew that of course.

"So why aren't you seeing Sasuke… isn't he at the hospital…?" Shikamaru asked. He already knew the answer to that question. Naruto nodded his head to the question. Shikamaru always knew how to bring attention away from himself.

"Yeah, he is… but I don't want him to see me with all these marks… he'll get angry and then I say something like 'I'm okay' and then it'll go downhill from there with us both yelling and nothing being resolved."

"How did you get them?" Naruto reframed from answering the question. Shikamaru looked at the clouds. "Hm…must be personal." Naruto twitched at the word, "personal" but didn't say anything to his own reaction.

"You're going to be in school tomorrow, right?" Naruto sounded like he was going to break out crying if Shikamaru said no, he stopped this.

"Depends, I know once I tell my father I want to go to that school, he's probably want me to go tomorrow to see the school for myself. Besides I have no friends now." He said that last statement with such as a carefree tone, like friends didn't really matter to him.

"Lie. You have friends. You're just not 'cool' with Kiba, Neji, and possibly Sai."

"So I'm a Sasuke to them?"

"No… they hate him apparently… I don't think they could hate you." Shikamaru actually laughed at that, as if that statement was a joke itself. Naruto frowned. "I don't see what's funny with what I said."

"Ah, two different minds, two different kinds of ways on how we interpret humor." Shikamaru told him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Please, spare me the lesson."

"I had no intention of giving one." The lazy one yawned at his own comment. He's barely been getting any sleep. Shikamaru decided it was a good time to ask Naruto some more questions. "Do you intend on telling them about Sasuke?" Now Naruto actually laughed at that statement.

"And risk them flipping out about Sasuke and I being in a relationship…."

"You shouldn't care…"

"Yeah… I've been told." Naruto's voice lost all humor. "I just… I don't know… I'll tell them… hopefully when Sasuke and I get on the same page.

"About Kyuubi, right?"

"Huh?" Naruto voice quivered a little as Shikamaru said that name like it just any other name.

"About-"

"Yeah, I heard what you said. How did you know that?"

"Honestly, Naruto… I never forget anything. Some people can that in a snap, but me… never, besides you've been acting weird lately and that's not with Sasuke being around." Shikamaru noted.

"When did you find out?" _That Kyuubi was back… _Naruto wanted to add, but left it at that.

"At the mall when you were getting in Neji's face. My suspicion rose when you started yelling in the movie theater."

"Oh… so he's that obvious…"

"Obvious to me…. Maybe not to the normal average person… and most people repress memories… like it was just a nightmare…"

"If only it were a nightmare."

"You should tell Sasuke… you wouldn't want him finding out on his own. He was gone when you were having those 'periods of rage.'" Periods of rage, ha, Naruto hadn't thought it like that, but he agreed. If Sasuke ever found out on his own, then Naruto would get the "You-don't-trust-me" look, among other things.

"I want to tell him before it gets worse… but it's hard for me to because I think he'll leave or think I'm some kind of freak… and not in that way Shika so get your head out of the gutter." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I was totally thinking in that way, Naruto." He replied sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. "Did you see your therapist?"

"I got a meeting on Friday, but I saw her earlier… when I was unstable." He wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought he would, although this was Shikamaru. You could tell anything to that guy. "She thinks I should go into rehab or institution or something… before it gets worse and it'll be for like two years. I wasn't there long since my appointment wasn't today, but I don't think I'm that crazy…"

"Of course you wouldn't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" shouted Naruto, as he pushed Shikamaru who was laughing somewhat. "Are you calling me crazy?!"

"Maybe." Shikamaru said, his voice sounding somewhat hollow. "When you… transformed into Kyuubi what kind of feelings did you feel?" The question was serious.

"Besides anger, I felt useless as Naruto and more powerful with Kyuubi… I guess that was one of the reasons… that and felt unwanted when I was little… and you know it's not like I can actually tune Kyuubi out… even during this conversation… he's not saying anything… but I know he's there inside of me… laughing or taunting me… just waiting until I crack again…. I just know it!" Naruto said, a little too loudly, but Shikamaru just nodded and looked over at the river; the sun was setting.

"You're not as useless as you think Naruto. You're quite strong without him."

"What, mentally or physically?" Naruto said through gritted teeth. Obviously, he would have chosen not one of those two choices. Naruto believed he wasn't that strong enough physically, and mentally, Psh, he'd just laugh if anyone thought he was strong… mentally. Shikamaru didn't say anything. He could tell that picking one was a bad choice anything and they sat in silence.

Around six, they decided it was best to leave since they didn't have much to talk about. The departure was a little awkward, only because how they ended their conversation. It wasn't exactly one of their greatest endings to a conversation. Luckily since they lived in different directions, they would have to spare the awkward walk. They just waved and walked away. Simple and easy. If only life could be that way.

Xxxxx

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted once the blonde stepped foot in the older man's home. Iruka was about to scold for what happened in school, and for not calling when he saw his bandaged ears. "Naruto…"

Naruto nervously laughed and put on his best grin while saying, "Promise you won't get too mad."

"Depends." Was the answer. Iruka touched the right ear bandage and felt the scars. "What… happened?"

"I got angry." And that's all it took for Iruka to know what he meant. Iruka stared at the blue eyes and Naruto pulled him over to the couch to sit so he could explain. Naruto took a deep breath and started to explain all the way from when he entered the jewelry store to when he felt so miserable and ended up walking to Dr. Shizune's office. He told his guardian what she offered and what he felt about that offer. Iruka wasn't as angry as he thought he would be when dealing with Naruto. The brunette just sighed.

"Are the scratches as bad as they seem." Naruto shrugged, but replied:

"I'm a fast healer; they should be gone by morning." Naruto commented, his voice distant. Iruka sighed, and looked out the window. He took another deep breath and looked back that the other.

"Sasuke called you… he's still at the hospital… he asked me if you called him…"

"I did…" Sasuke must have gotten his phone back. "How did he…"

"Kisame gave him back his phone because Itachi was going to be in the hospital for a few days…" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke told you all that?" the blond questioned. Iruka shook his head.

"Of course not, Kisame called a little after Sasuke did for you and asked me to check up on Sasuke, because he was going to be staying at the hospital since Itachi is dying…" Iruka almost quickly resulted in covering his mouth from the little bit of information he slipped.

"Wait, what…Itachi is dying?! Does Sasuke know?!" Naruto shouted.

"Keep your voice down… No, Sasuke does not know and Itachi wants to keep it that way… Kisame just told me today…"

"They can't do that! Sasuke has a right to know!"

"Look, Naruto, I know what you mean, but I shouldn't be the one and neither should you, to get in between what Itachi feels is right… it's obvious Sasuke and Itachi aren't on the same terms… so leave it…"

"How can you say that?!"

"I can say it because it's true. You promise you won't say anything to him…" Naruto kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to respond to that. There was no way he was not going to tell his boyfriend. Although… "Naruto?" Iruka warned, his eyes slitting a little.

Naruto huffed and turned the other cheek.

"FineIwon'ttellSasuke." He grumbled quickly. Iruka slightly smiled.

"Good… now I'm going over to Mr. Hayate's house to get some notes… Sakura called the _other_ phone and left a message saying something about hanging with you tonight… Ino said something about owing them something…" Naruto cursed under his breath. He forgot about that other phone, it was created so that his friends never found out about him living with Iruka. Although, he really didn't need to see them at this moment, he bet he'd feel awkward around Kiba or matter fact…all three of the idiots. And it wasn't like Naruto could say anything or defend anyone because Shikamaru wasn't here to back him up. Naruto took a deep breath, but nodded anything.

"I'll call them. And I totally believe you, Iruka, notes, huh?"

"I'm serious! We had a meeting today at lunch and I was to busy giving a lunch detention to you…"

"You didn't have too…" Naruto cooed. Iruka frowned a bit.

"I'll be back later. What do you want for dinner?" Naruto shrugged.

"I'll call you later on it." Iruka nodded and went to the door, but paused.

"You are taking your medicine, right?" Iruka's voice held nothing but concern. He didn't turn around to look at Naruto. Naruto froze and bit his lip.

"Of course I am!" he shouted. Iruka turned back to look at him now. "I am, Iruka…"

"Okay, Naruto."

Naruto sighed once he heard the door shut completely and the rumble of Iruka's car outside. He didn't technically lie to Iruka, but he had no need to worry about that now. He wondered who to call first, Sakura or Sasuke. He decided to call Sakura back, only to get what she wanted out of the way.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, its Naruto…" the blonde started.

"Finally… look… we're coming over your house."

"But…"

"NO EXCUSES!"

"YOU OWE US!" Naruto heard Ino shouting in the background. "We've got food too… let's make this a fiesta!" the other blonde added. Naruto rolled his eyes. He was about to protest, but Sakura cut him off.

"We're almost at your house now, the door better be open…" And with that the phone clicked and went to the dial tone. Naruto's mouth stayed agape for a while, before slowing closing and dialing Sasuke's cell phone number.

"_Hey you've reached the Sasuke sex line –__**SUIGETSU how the hell did you get my cell phone?!-**__ If you'd like to make an appointment…OW! Damn Sasuke, you can't…"_

"_Hello? –__**Attack a cancer patient**__- Shut up Sui!" _

"Babe?"

"_Naruto?"_

"That would be me,"

"_Good, I need to tell you something."_ Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Shoot."

"_Can I come over?"_ Naruto was about to answer, but smirked and replied with an "I don't know." Much how Sasuke did like two days ago when Naruto asked that same question, while he was at the movie theater.

"_What do you MEAN…?"_ Sasuke paused. _"Naruto, this is serious!" _The blonde rolled his eyes and made a face at the phone. Naruto was serious too when he asked that question on Saturday as well. Then yet, Naruto didn't exactly say anything to Sasuke about his er… problem.

"Fine, but you're going to need a get-up."

"_Get-up?__**–HAHA…oh wait, Sasuke… CROSS DRESS...-**__ Suigetsu!"_

"That's what I mean… do that…"

"_And why the hell should I… they're over there."_

"About to be…" Naruto dragged and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. "You can always come by later… or I could…"

"_Forget it, I'll tell you tomorrow."_ Sasuke decided, glaring at the white wall.

"Sasuke… I know you're mad… so you might as well better stop being stubborn and get your ass over at my house so you can tell me whatever you need to tell me. OKAY?!"

"_Fine."_ Sasuke grumbled.

"Excuse me…. What did you say?! I couldn't hear you…"

"_Fine!"_ Sasuke shouted a little more loudly.

"Hmm… I think bad connection…you need to scream it."

"_Ha, you're funny." _

"Pushing my luck, wasn't I?"

"_Just a little,"_

"Don't worry one of these days I'll get you to scream…"

"…"

"Sasuke? Jeez, I wasn't even thinking that way…"

"_Yes you were."_

"Yep, no lying there." Naruto laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Naruto turned to see Kiba grinning and his dog Akamaru barking. Gaara walked in and shoved Naruto a little, smiling slightly. Naruto smiled back at the redhead.

"Yo, Naruto, what happened to your ears?" Kiba shouted loudly. Naruto opened his mouth to lie, but someone on the other line wanted his attention.

"_Naruto?"_

"Uh… I gotta go."

"_I'm not done talking with you."_

"Can we talk later? Please?"

"…"

"Hello?"

Dial tone, Naruto wanted to bang his head against the wall. Gaara raised an eyebrow at his behavior, the way the blonde was glaring at the wall like he wasn't to bulldoze it with his head.

"One thing you should keep in mind, hit your head on a wall, and you become dumber then you were originally." Naruto turned and looked at Gaara, right in the eye. Kiba came back into the room with a soda. Naruto looked down at the floor for a second and then up at Kiba and Gaara.

"So where's Shikamaru?" Kiba frowned, but shrugged and Gaara shrugged a little as well.

"Home." The redhead replied and left the room, knowing that the other two would follow. Naruto stood there looking at the phone before following. Kiba having still been informing him that he still didn't tell him an answer.

Xxx

"That idiot." Sasuke mumbled, narrowing his eyes. He was referring to all the idiot's he knew, as he was walking down the sidewalks to the blonde's house in some ridiculous get-up that the idiot at the hospital recommended for him. He was not a happy camper, well, Sasuke never been camping, but he bet if he did go camping he wouldn't be happy.

Something was off, and he knew it.

"Hello." Sakura stood at the door and seen some person with light blue hair standing outside Naruto's doorway. The person bowed respectively. Sakura raised an eyebrow at such behavior. "Do you speak…"

The girl gave her a confused look before Sakura even finished asking the question. "Naruto?" The girl smiled again, although it seemed somewhat forced.

"NARUTO, there is someone at the door for you." Sakura said all while looking this girl up and down, for some reason she felt angry at this person, a spark of jealousy if you will. Naruto appeared at the door, scratching at one of the marks before staring at the person outside his door. Sakura stood there watching the girl smile at her. It looked more like a smirk to her. She narrowed her eyes and glared at this fact, as she stomped away. "Don't be long, Naruto!" she said, it was more like an order than a statement.

Naruto shook his head as he looked at the person in front of him, the so called "smiling" was gone and all was there was a scowl and a hard glare directed at the blonde.

"Whoa… did you know you're glaring is just like…oh." Naruto closed the door and stepped fully outside. "You know I really wasn't expecting you with _that_, but I must say you look plenty sexy in that outfit, Sas."

Sasuke didn't respond, he was still glaring at him. Naruto laughed nervously and tried to find something else to say.

"So… how was your visit with your 'second' boyfriend?"

"Short." Sasuke replied.

"Really… was he that guy that I kind of chatted to earlier? I didn't know you had a sex line, Sasuke." Sasuke's glare hardened and Naruto probably shouldn't have said that. Sasuke was probably still mad about him ending their conversation early. "You know I'm surprised Sakura didn't recognize you with the bandage still on your wrist… uh… Kiba, Neji and Sai are seriously pissed at Shikamaru and kicked him out of the group… for uh… helping you… Itachi…" Naruto paused. When there was silence, Naruto sometimes tended to talk a lot so that there would not be any silence that left him feeling uncomfortable. If it was a smoothing silence then so did he remain; silent. The mention of Itachi's name got Sasuke to change his facial expression.

"What about my brother…?" Damn, he promised Iruka. Naruto had to come up with something, anything, but he couldn't tell the truth.

"Your brother's… hot." Naruto said. "So uh… what did you want to tell me?" Naruto said, grinning; easily changing the subject.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Come on… you have to know about the hotness that is Itachi… pretty sexy for a blind person…." Blind _dying_ person, Naruto so wanted to add, but didn't. "I mean I guess that would be pretty incestuous if you thought so too… but…" Sasuke stopped listening after the term "incestuous" came out of the blonde's mouth and his brain didn't know how to decipher such a thing like "the hotness that is Itachi" or Itachi is "pretty sexy for a blind person". The idiot was covering for something, then again he could seriously be telling the truth. The memories of when the blonde was telling him about his ramen fantasies popped up in his head.

"…I mean I don't know about you but Itachi is where it's-"

"OKAY!" Sasuke shouted. "Just shut up!" Naruto smiled.

"So what did you want to tell me?" His plan had worked. Success! Now he didn't have to explain anything.

"You ARE coming with me to found out the truth…"

Well... it seemed he didn't have a say in this.

"And where is this truth?"

"Suna."

"Gaara's hometown?" Naruto probably shouldn't have mentioned the redhead. He wasn't even sure if Sasuke knew that about him, seeming that Sasuke never paid attention to anything unless it had to do with his well-being. He sort of gave of that "I-don't-care-what-you-think-as-it's-about-me" type attitude. Wait; now that Naruto thought about it, those were the wrong lyrics (2) for Sasuke… Sasuke still cared somewhere inside of his heart… heh… somewhere.

"Who?" Sasuke said.

"Don't act like that… Gaara Sabaku… sits behind you in English class… psychology ma-"

"I don't need his whole life story. Yes, his hometown."

"And what is in Suna that you need to find the truth?"

"My uncle Madara," Sasuke informed, looking in the window to Naruto's friends watching TV. Anger, once again, overwhelmed him, but he didn't let it surface. "If Itachi won't tell me the truth then he will since he was there… with him." He said through gritted teeth. Naruto was worried now, Sasuke's voice changed dramatically.

"And what did Itachi say…"

"Nothing… because he doesn't know."

"What! Are you crazy? Insane?! And wasn't he taken to…"

"He's now in a mental institution." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto didn't comment on that. "It's where he needs to be." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"In Suna?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded. "Do you know how long that's gonna be… it's gotta be like a 4-hour train ride or something like that…" Naruto stated.

"Hn." Naruto took that as a sign to continue.

"And just when are you planning on going?"

"Tomorrow…"

"TOMORROW?!"

"Hn…"

Naruto looked inside the window too. Hopefully no one heard his outburst. Gaara looked up at him once, staring at him and the weird blue-haired person in front of him. He was pretty sure it wasn't a girl, no matter who that person was trying to fool. He turned back to the television once Lee started talking about rocks to Sakura, whom was annoyed and wondered why Lee was with them anyway.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, as Naruto looked back at him.

"If we're gonna do this… we have to do it at a time where it won't be suspicious." Naruto piped in.

"Lunch?" Sasuke suggested.

"Okay… then we'd have to take a bus to the train station… and hopefully not get caught… do you realize how much trouble we're gonna get in."

"I'm not worried."

"Says you," Naruto replied. "We have to meet somewhere-" The door swung open and Sakura was there fuming.

"Excuse me, but this little meeting has gone on long enough. Naruto needs to come back inside and entertain his guests… I'm sure whatever business he has with you, can be finished later. Besides he needs to tell us what happened to his ears. I mean do you see this action." Sakura pointed and managed to turn his head so Sasuke could see a better view. He obviously didn't notice those marks because Naruto was apparently hiding them with the way he stood. He did not like Sakura's attitude either, but it wasn't like he could speak without giving much away. He was surprised he'd gotten this far. It wasn't like he was wearing a skirt, just different pants, some crazy high-heeled boots, and tight puffy jacket with fur and make-up and the wig. "Come on, Naruto!" Sakura said, reeling him in like a fish. The blonde trying to protest, Sasuke frowned and turned on his heel, literally.

Tomorrow, his idiot of a boyfriend was so in for it. He wasn't sure why he was so mad, but he just was. He needed to head back to the hospital to return the items that Sasuke took from Suigetsu and possibly get his check-up, no matter how much he didn't want too. Maybe if he was knocked out cold, he'd be fine. That thought was crossed out his mind. He wanted to be alert when he was around Orochimaru.

XXX

"So then I was like 'whoa… I don't swing that way partner' and then he was like 'Oh…my apologies and blah blah blah…" Kiba said, sitting in his seat. Naruto was rolling his eyes and playing with the pencil on his desk. Iruka was outside talking with Kakashi about something. Naruto's ears had recovered and Sasuke was seated in his seat near the window.

Naruto had no idea what came over Sakura though. She wasn't one to be jealous and especially with Naruto. She was so gaga over Sasuke, Naruto was surprised the pinkette actually showed some interest in him even though he was with her crush. Oh, the horror of what might happen when she found out.

"So dickless did you do the homework?" Naruto's face cringed at such a voice. A laugher was heard inside his head, but he ignored it. It wasn't happening, never again.

"Yeah… I'm not a flunky…" Naruto said, ignoring what Sai had called him. He wasn't a flunky, well maybe in one class and that was Spanish with Kurenai, the lady was Japanese and here she was talking Spanish like a native. Besides, Iruka was his guardian and this was HIS class so Naruto better have did the homework or he would have been grounded. And then he'd have to explain that to his friends, they thought he lived alone and that he was getting money from the state and school to help him with his situation some believed that or some other theory. It was mostly the latter.

Sai just smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"Could I see it?" Naruto wasn't really sure why he gave him his paper. Couldn't he just ask Sakura or Ino? Kankurou? Or Neji and Kiba? Since they were all so well acquainted with each other. And just as Sai was about to receive the paper it was taken away. Naruto looked over to see that guy…

"Cheating is a violation in my handbook and in many others… I will not allow it and your teacher will not be pleased of this kind of behavior. Juniors, are you not? Soon to be seniors, yes?" Neji was actually a senior along with Ten Ten and Lee, but he and Lee decided to double up in a class in junior year which took off Junior English so they both had to take it this year.

"And just who are you?!" yelled Kiba.

"I'm Haku, I'll be helping Mr. Umino and be one of your servers in the cafeteria…" He said and sat on the desk, placing Naruto's paper to the side. Naruto grunted and looked over at Sasuke who was staring at the guy on the teacher's desk. "Let's see… I guess I'll tell you a bit about myself and then we can go around and say something about ourselves… it'll be great…"

"It'll be torture…" Sasuke thought he said that in his head, but got looks from people in class. Haku smirked.

"YOU! What's your name?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Haku?!" Sasuke shouted.

"You dare use profanity? I should give you a zero for such language…"

"Well you aren't the teacher." Sasuke remarked. Haku crossed his arms. Sakura and Ino remained gawking and drooling at the man in front of him, thinking both in their head how cute their new substitute teacher looked and how adorable he was acting with their crush. They had never seen this side of Sasuke; it was like they were falling all over again.

"You're right… so when the teacher does come back in here… I can tell him personally about your choice of words…now you're name?" Haku asked once more. The classroom still remained silent. This Haku was no joke apparently.

"Sasuke…" the raven mumbled.

"Mumble-mumble-mumble….I think I should just call you Mister Mumbles." That just a few snickers out of some of his peers. Sasuke groaned and decided to just cooperate like this teacher-wannabe wanted.

"Sasuke!" the Uchiha said once more. "Happy?"

"Very, and you'll be first to start after me… and then he can move over to that blonde over there…" Ino's eyes brightened thinking she was said blonde, until the teacher's eyes weren't directed at her but the idiot near the door.

Haku started down at the desk at the paper, smile still plastered on his face. "Naruto Uzumaki."

_End_ **Chapter** _6_

**XXX**

And so I realized that flashbacks would be boring and Madara would make it so much better!

I think I'm done… whew… what a chapter… also… **(1)**KLA stands for Konoha Leaf Academy… it should probably be Konoha Leaf High or something crazy like that… but then I couldn't be like "Kay-la" or something XD. And **(2) **I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy.

Sorry for the wait, I'm saying **before** Halloween, but I don't even update before like **next year**. I'm horrible… I should go fall in a ditch. I was really trying to make it nice and long for you… well… not really… I do that every chapter, but I was really busy and I was working on my friend's Christmas fic during the month of December… and I still managed to give it to her late… I might put it on here if you guys want… it was a NarutoxGaaraxSasuke fic going on there. Haha. No sex though (BOOOO!) Implications with a whole lot of explaining… it was pretty humorous… my friend enjoyed it… anyway…

HAPPY 2009! I plan on updating more this year… haha that is my resolution. I also plan on writing more… I really want to write a Gaara and Sasuke fanfic (don't ask, but it'd be fun to do, for me anyways), plus more NaruSasu writings and get into those holiday fic things like Valentine's Day and Easter…

But that is for another day…

REVIEW!

And I promise you won't have to wait another 10 years before I update and I ALREADY changed my pen name!


	7. Please Read!

**WARNING! WARNING**! This is not a new chapter.

Hello all. This is not a new chapter to this story, sadly. However, I am getting around to it. There are stories on here that need to be seriously edited. This story being one of them. I only plan to update my Naruto ones (at the moment) so you guys are in luck. It's possible my other Naruto story, And All That Jazz, may be scrapped and rewritten completely. New readers to the story don't have to really worry about this, unless you read the story recently.

I don't want to change things too drastically with this, but there may be some scenes/dialogue/interactions between characters that are cut or placed in later chapters. This means... certain events such as Sasuke wanting to find out the truth will be dragged out into later chapters or changed completely. I've spent time reading over the six chapters posted many times over the past few years. I haven't completely forgot about this. I've realized I wanted to space things out, get more in depth with some characters. Mostly small things with characters. I know I've done this with some, but not all. It bothers me a bit.

So far, I've edited the first and second chapters and am currently working on the third. Again, nothing has been changed too much. The two scenes that are different are the hospital scenes with Suigetsu and Orochimaru (in chapter two). You are not obligated to re-read those scenes when updated. However, if there is a scene or chapter that needs to be re-read again to actually make sense, I will tell you. No worries.

Thank you to those that have stuck with reading this and sorry if I disappoint those who have those story/author alerts. As mentioned on my profile, I plan on writing three new stories, one for Naruto, one for Kingdom Hearts, and another for whatever... I haven't quite decided. Maybe you guys could help me decide on that. It's possible the new Naruto story will be out before I fully updated all six chapters. The same goes for any other new stories I have. If you read all of this, I appreciate the time you took. You can leave a "review" or PM if you so feel (not needed). I'll make sure to reply.

-**Fak3isn0tr3al** (yes, I changed my penname)


End file.
